Sirius
by alternativelyspliced
Summary: Inspired from the attitude Sirius has for his homelifechildhood in OotP and the 'care' his mother showed... (Warning: child abuse)
1. Innocence of Youth

Sirius's story – fairly extreme case

Author: alternativelyspliced (SESA on other storyboards)

Disclaimer: obviously not mine.  I'd be honored if you thought so, but I'd also think you should be locked up in St. Mungo's.  Ideas from OotP, then blown up in my mind.

A/N:  Please review this.  The first few chapters fly by a large span of time.  I know there are gaping holes, but I do not have time right now to fill them in.  I have more detail later on.  Anyway, you'll see when you read it.  Tell me what you think, please!!!

**************

Chapter 1:  Innocence of youth

"Bye!" shouted a six year old boy to his cousin who was leaving after spending the weekend with his family.  "Mother, when can Bella come again?"

"I'm not sure, Sirius.  Next time your aunt and uncle are in the area.  I'll tell you when I know."

"Ok, can I go outside and play?"

"Yes, if you stay in our yard.  I don't want any muggle contamination in here."

"Yes, mother," said the six year old Sirius Black.

Outside, he could hear laughing all around him.  He knew the muggle kids in the neighborhood were having fun.  "I wish I could play with muggles.  They don't look too bad, but there must be something very wrong with them.  If Bella comes to visit again, then I'll have someone to play with!"  Sirius talked to himself often, as he had few friends.  He was only allowed to play with the kids his parents picked.  These were usually his cousins or other children of well-to-do pureblood wizarding families.  Young Sirius didn't really understand the difference between families, but he had to listen to his parents or he would be punished.  Less than a year ago, he had thrown a muggle ball back to the muggle children it had escaped from.  This earned him a full month in his room with at least ten hand washings a day, usually until they were raw or even bleeding.  These were accompanied by lectures of how the Blacks and a few other wizarding families were above such people as muggles and mudbloods.  Since then, Sirius has followed his parents rules as to with whom he could interact.

The house elf, Scamper, came out to get him for dinner.  The old elf had worn the same ragged tea towel as long as Sirius could remember.  He asked his mother and father once if she could have some of his old clothes to wear instead.  He'd gotten a lecture on house elves and soon understood that he could never give them any clothes.  However, when he stated that he felt sorry for them, his father magically whipped him until Sirius agreed that a house elf's place and purpose was to serve their wizard masters.  He still felt sorry for the house elves' lot in life, but didn't say anything out loud.


	2. Ready to leave

A/N:  Hi again.  Please review.  I hate repetitive disclaimers.  No, I don't own any of these lovely people, not that I wouldn't love to, but they aren't mine to take.  I make no money off them.  Actually, I probably lose money off this by taking time out of daily life to write it.  Oh well.  Please read and review!

************

Chapter 2: Ready to leave

When Sirius was eight, the family made a trip to Diagon Ally.  They didn't usually grace the lesser citizens of the wizarding world with their presence, but today Mr. and Mrs. Black, Sirius, and his little brother Regulus all went for a fun day of shopping.  The shops contained nothing they couldn't buy, but very little that they would.  The Blacks had the best of everything, almost always custom made.  Sirius snuck into a joke shop and found many things he'd like to buy, unfortunately his parents didn't let him carry his own money exactly for this reason.  There was a boy with very untidy black hair buying something called dungbombs.  He was eager to go talk to this boy, but didn't want to get in trouble again.  Just then his mother came into the shop and stated that he, under no circumstance, would ever buy anything from a joke shop.  The boy with the messy black hair sniggered.

Mrs. Black forcefully asked, "Who are your parents, boy?"

The boy looked back defiantly and spoke with and innocent voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  Who are you?"

"I am Mrs. Black, as you should know.  Sirius, we are leaving, your father is finished with his business."

When they left the shop Sirius couldn't help but hear his mother say something that sounded like 'blood traitors.'  He asked his mother why the boy should have known who she was.  This was the wrong thing to ask, as he later found out when punished.  Apparently, his mother was wearing a pendent, which clearly showed the Black family crest, and everyone should recognize that in a pureblood family.  Sirius was punished severely for going into that joke shop and almost speaking to a boy his parents hadn't approved.

By the time his two month sentence ended, his wounds (also from punishment) had healed.  His uncle Alphard was coming to visit, something Sirius was very excited about.  Uncle Alphard didn't cringe at the sight of muggles, so Sirius was allowed to go to the park with him, which his parents never let him do.

Sirius was staring longingly at the children laughing and playing when his uncle said, "Why don't you go make some friends?"

Sirius laughed, "Is that a joke?  You know I can't, they're muggles.  Mum and dad would kill me."

"Yes, I suppose so.  But someday you may make friends with muggles or muggleborn witches and wizards.  Your parents wouldn't like me tell you this, but those people are no different than us.  They're people and deserve to be treated with respect and kindness.  Remember that, Sirius, and you will have a plethora of friends one day."

"You said muggle born witches and wizards, are those mudbloods?"

His uncle sighed, "Yes, some call them that.  But it is a term no one should use.  It means 'dirty blood' and its only purpose is to demean those born into muggle families.  It is a word I would never like to hear from you mouth again.  Alright?"

"Ok, I'm sorry.  I didn't know what it meant.  I've just heard mum and dad use it, along with their friends."  Little Sirius looked at his feet and asked quietly, "Am I a bad son?  I get punished a lot, and I don't believe a lot of what mum and dad say."  The young Sirius was still looking down at his feet nervously.

"No, you aren't.  Well, for you particular parents, you may not be ideal, because you don't have their attitude of loathing for anything muggle.  You just hold on and be who you are. Don't let them tell you what you're supposed to be.  Someday, you'll be out from under their noses and able to be friends with whomever you want.  Now, don't tell anyone what we talked about, or I'll never get to visit you again."  He winked.

Sirius felt better after the talk with his uncle.  He never felt he fit in with his family, and now he had an idea why.  He decided then to be kind to anyone, magical or not, no matter his punishments.  Maybe he wouldn't be kind to the people who weren't nice to others, but he wasn't going to judge anyone on what family they happened to be born into.

Do to his new look on life, Sirius spent more and more time in his room, serving penalties, than outside of it.  He didn't care though.  He was doing what he wanted and playing with who he wanted to.  He helped a little muggle girl when she fell on the sidewalk, and felt happy all through his following sentence.  He'd managed to mail order some dungbombs from that joke shop in Diagon Alley and used them to get back at his cousins Bella and Narcissa for insulting some muggle kids.  He and his cousin Andromeda had a good laugh about that.

By the time he was ten years old, he was being physically broken and healed almost every day and night by his parents for his attitude on life.  The new house elf, Kreacher, son of the old elf, would enjoy watching and was permitted to express what an ungrateful child Sirius was.  But Sirius took it and would always say the same thing, "We're not better than anyone else just because we're Blacks or purebloods."  This would always earn him more beatings, less food, and longer sentences in his room.  His room was moved to their dungeon of a basement so he wouldn't be able to look outside.  Consequently, the day he got his Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of his life.  His parents had considered sending him to Durmstrang, but his father wanted to be able to keep his eye on him; Hogwarts was much closer, and his awful cousins were there to tell on him.  His mother bought him all new school supplies and many green and silver garments.  She seemed to be almost warming up to her son as he got ready to head off to school.

"Now Sirius," said his mother, "do not displease us.  If you do not recognize a student's name, send an owl before spending time with them.  We do not want you getting mixed up with mudbloods or half-bloods.  Any respectable headmaster wouldn't admit such rubbish to taint our dear pureblood children.  Lucius has been there for a few years, so you can ask him any questions you may have about who's who."

Under his breath Sirius mumbled, "If I'm so dear, why punish my by making me wear Slytherin colors?"  However, he didn't speak as quietly as he thought, for his mother heard him.

"You'd better wear Slytherin colors!  If you're not sorted into the house of your father and I, you will begin to know what pain feels like!  You will be less than dirt to us if you don't live up to the Black family name!  Now, go to your room until it's time to leave!"


	3. To Hogwarts

A/N:  Hmm… in case anyone is actually reading this and wondering, yes, I'm posting about 7 or 8 chapters in one night (hopefully if it goes well).  Please review!

Oh yeah, this is a really fast chapter.  Sorry about that.  I was a bit bored with their first year… sorry.  When I finally have time to go revise this (about five years from now) I'll try to add detail to this, but don't give up on me here!  I promise it gets better.  Or at least, I think it does… but it can't really get much worse, huh?

**************  
Chapter 3: To Hogwarts  
  
Sirius was miserable all the way to the train station. His mother insisted on getting him a compartment with children she knew, which included Lucius, Bella, Narcissa, and Severus. They were all just like his parents. The instant the train started, they began discussing ways to get the mudbloods out of the school. Sirius said he dropped something and left the compartment to go look. He really just wanted to get away from those people. He looked into a compartment and saw the boy with messy black hair he'd seen three years ago in the joke shop. Everyone was laughing at something he said. Sirius opened the door and everyone got quiet.  
  
He asked quietly, "Could I join you?"  
  
The boy with messy hair smiled and said, "Of course! I'm James, this is Remus, Peter, and Lily. Don't worry, we've only just met as well. Are you a first year too?"  
  
"Yeah, my name is Sirius Black."  
  
"Black? Not to offend you or anything, but you probably don't want to stay in this compartment, not if you're anything like I've heard about the rest of your family."  
  
Sirius winced slightly. _I'm never going to have friends. I hate my family._ "I'm sorry. I'll go then. It was nice meeting you all."  
  
A sandy-haired boy, the one called Remus, stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and asked simply, "Do you feel the same as the rest of your family?"  
  
"No, I can't stand them. I just wanted to meet some new people. Otherwise, I'm stuck in that compartment full of slimy, pureblood gits!"  
  
Remus answered, "Welcome aboard, Sirius."  
  
After an hour or so Snape came looking for Sirius and stepped in the compartment. He glanced around and glaring at Lily said, "Why are you sitting so near a mudblood?"  
  
Sirius and James both shot up with Remus and Peter behind them. Sirius shouted, "Don't you ever use that word again! Now, get out! I'll not be coming back, I'm staying here."  
  
Snape looked angry but left. Everyone was staring at Sirius, "Sorry, I just don't get along with the 'friends' my parents chose." They sat back down and played Exploding snap for much of the ride, after Remus explained to Lily what mudblood meant. They arrived at Hogwarts and waited to be sorted. Sirius was very nervous. He didn't want to be in Slytherin, but he didn't want to be beaten because he was in the wrong house either.  
  
Sirius sat on the stool right after Bellatrix. The hat started speaking to him, "Another Black. Well, you've all done well in Slytherin." _No!_ Sirius thought, _I'm different_. "Yes, I can see a different attitude in you. Well, then, it should be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it, this was great! All the kids he knew in Slytherin were glaring at him. He knew that was nothing as to what his mother and father would do, but he wouldn't see them until Christmas, so no use worrying yet. His new friends had also been sorted into Gryffindor. This was a great night; he'd finally gotten away from his family, and his friends accepted him for him, not because he was a Black. He made a mental note to send his uncle Alphard an owl and thank him.  
  
The next morning, he got what every student at Hogwarts dreads, a Howler. His mother's voice exploded in the Great Hall, "Sirius Black, How dare you disgrace your family? We do not want to see you until next summer! You are lower than the filth on the house elf's towel. You are the worst son imaginable!" and the letter burned up. He was very embarrassed, but tried to just laugh it off.  
  
Things improved from that moment on. He, James, Remus, and Peter would have so much fun together. They were constantly pulling pranks on people (mostly Slytherins) and had shown up Snape a few times, even though he knew more hexes than the seventh years.   
  
A few weeks in to the term, Remus looked very pale and said he had to go home to visit his sick mother. Sirius and James were concerned for their friend. He'd never talked about his family before, but now his mother was sick. Sirius could tell Remus had had a tough life, but he didn't want to talk about it, and Sirius didn't want to pry. When Remus got back a few days later, he looked like he was getting over a nasty flue, but told his friends he was fine, and his mother was ok for a while. Sirius admired Remus. He knew there was something wrong, but Remus never failed to get his homework done, never left a friend in need, and was just a lot of fun. He'd obviously had a lot of practice hiding whatever was wrong and Sirius promised himself he'd help Remus someday, no matter what the problem was.  
  
As the months went on, Remus kept visiting his mother. However, the four boys were closer now, so they started asking more questions, wanting to help. But Remus would just tell them she had an illness that got bad every so often. He seemed sad and nervous when they asked these questions, so they decided to let it go for a while.  
  
Christmas came and James was staying at the castle too. Something about lots of chances for mischief while everyone's away. Sirius was happy to have his best friend stay with him for the holidays. He'd receive many taunts from his cousins about his parents not wanting him anymore. He didn't care; that was the best Christmas ever.  
  
They only bad part was the gift his parents sent. It was a potion to test whether someone was pureblood or not. If not, the person's skin would burn painfully when exposed to the potion. He quickly swore and threw it away. The rest of his gifts were much better. He and James had gotten each other large boxes of joke materials. He got a large slab of chocolate from Remus, and other candies and knick-knacks from his other friends.  
  
Sirius and James wreaked havoc in the mostly empty Gryffindor tower until students arrived and classes started again. The rest of the year seemed to fly by, and the four boys were as close as brothers, Peter being the little brother who needed protecting from the Slytherin bullies. The other three didn't mind protecting him; they knew they'd all do anything for each other.  
  
Sirius was getting rather moody toward end of term. He desperately didn't want to go home. James said he could stay with him, but Sirius knew his parents wouldn't let that happen, as James's family were referred to as 'blood traitors'. Sirius would just stick out the two months and be back at Hogwarts in September.


	4. Returning to friends

A/N:  You know the drill, not mine and please review.

******************  
Chapter 4: Returning to friends  
  
When Sirius and his parents arrived home, the thing he feared happened. His father and mother both hit him with painful curse after painful curse. They put him under the Imperious curse and forced him to write a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore, requesting a change of house. They warned him that if he told anyone about it, he would go to Durmstrang and never see his worthless friends again.  
  
He was constantly compared to his brother, because Regulas was a proper son and didn't fraternize with filthy mudbloods. Thankfully, Dumbledore's response was that he'd decide when Sirius arrived on September first. Sirius survived the rest of the summer by thinking about his friends, how much fun they had, and if Remus and his mother were alright.   
  
Sirius arrived on the Hogwarts Express after two months of beatings, little food, and being locked up, but he felt great being back. He saw James and immediately made his way over.   
  
"Hey, mate!" exclaimed James. Then with a slightly concerned look asked, "You alright? Why didn't you answer my letters? You don't look well."  
  
Sirius couldn't tell him for some reason, so he joked, "You're just saying that because you know I'm the only one hotter than you at this school!" They both laughed and James seemed to get the hint that Sirius didn't want to talk about it. James knew Sirius didn't get along with his family, but he had no idea what really went on, and Sirius had no intentions of telling him.  
  
"Remus! Peter! Over here!" Sirius shouted. He added quietly to James, "We need to find out what's wrong with Remus soon. He looks sick again." James agreed.  
  
Their trip to Hogwarts was a lot of fun, with only a minor encounter with Snape and his cronies.  
The headmaster requested a meeting with Sirius after the Welcoming Feast. So, Sirius followed him up to his office. It was a wondrous site with all kinds of magical gadgets and portraits of all the former headmasters and headmistresses.  
  
Dumbledore asked, "So, you wanted to change houses, is that correct?"  
  
Sirius's breath caught in his chest, "I-I guess I've changed my mind. I'd rather stay where I am. It just sounds like a lot of trouble, you know?"  
  
Dumbledore's light blue eyes seemed to look into Sirius's soul. He said, "I'm glad to hear that, as I had no intention of moving you. Once the sorting hat makes a decision, it's final, and almost always the best. Is there anything else you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment about the home he hated and feared, looked back up at the headmaster and said, "No, there's nothing else. Thank you."  
  
When Sirius stepped into the common room he was bombarded with questions from his friends. He held up his hands and said, "My mother wanted me to change houses. Dumbledore isn't going to do it, so you're all stuck with me." He grinned and hoped they wouldn't notice anything more was wrong than that. They seemed shocked and relieved at this news, then started joking like always.  
  
When they went to bed that night, Sirius looked out the window at the almost full moon and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" more to himself than anyone else. He'd been locked in his dungeon room and hadn't seen the moon for two months.  
  
"That's what you think," said Lupin very softly, also talking to himself.  
  
"Remus, are you alright? You look ill or something. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, I'm alright. I was sick the last few days and didn't sleep much, but I'm feeling better now. Goodnight." Remus pulled his hangings around him and fell asleep quickly. Clearly he was honest about not sleeping much recently.  
  
When he was sure Remus was sleeping, Sirius turned to James and Peter and said, "Did you see the scratches and bruises on him? Wait a minute. Wasn't he or his mom sick about once a month last year?" Things started to click as he thought about this and the words Remus had uttered to himself.  
  
James said, "Yea, and the last few days. Do you think it has to do with the full moon?" James was clearly thinking the same thing.   
  
Peter said quietly, "I'm confused. Do you mean full moon like… like a…"   
  
Sirius nodded his head, "Let's wait till the next one. I don't want to ask someone if they're a werewolf if they're not." They agreed and waited almost a month for the next full moon.  
  
When Remus was leaving 'to see his mom' again, James and Sirius followed under the invisibility cloak as Peter waited in the dorm. Madam Pomfrey took him to the Whomping Willow and prodded a knot. The tree stopped and Remus went into the ground near the trunk. Sirius and James used a level of common sense most people didn't know they had and decided not to follow in case they were correct.  
  
Remus returned in tattered robes with some nasty bites and scratches. He was on his way to Madam Pomfrey to get them healed when James, Sirius, and Peter took him aside and asked flat out, "Are you a werewolf?"  
  
If it was possible, Remus became even paler. "So, you figured it out. Erm, I'll go ask Professor McGonagall if I can change rooms. I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and said, "What are you talking about? You're not changing rooms; you're our friend! And you know too many of our secrets. We figured it out a while ago, but weren't positive, so decided to wait until the next full moon.  So, how long?"  
  
Remus was utterly flummoxed, "You mean you are ok with me? I'm still your friend?" He looked enormously relieved, "Thank you, you guys. Well, I was very young when I was bitten. I never thought I could come to school, but" Remus told them all about how he would go to the Shrieking Shack to transform, and how he would bite and scratch himself, due to a lack of anything else to attack. He talked about how painful the transformations were. It was the most open he'd ever been. Sirius felt so bad for him; it sounded awful. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
  
"Remus, you're not a danger to animals, right? Well, what if we learned to become animagi and kept you company! I bet we could go wherever we want as animals!"  
  
"Thanks, but I think it's pretty difficult to become an animagus, and you have to register yourself, and I'm sure you have to be of age to do it, and it'll be too dangerous with me… I don't want to hurt –" Remus was cut off by James.  
  
"We'll do it. Well, not all of what you said, we're not going to register or tell anyone, it would take away the fun! Come one, we're the smartest in the year, we'll figure it out. We can't let you go through this alone, and don't worry about putting us in danger, when aren't we? This'll be great!"  
  
"I can't believe you guys. You're really the greatest friends I've ever had. What am I saying? You're the only friends I've ever had. So, Sirius what animal are you going to become?"  
  
"I want to be a huge dog, so I can scare the crap out of a few select people… and that way I can keep you in line, eh Moony?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Moony?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, it's the perfect nickname, don't you think?"  
  
"Sure, then you're Padfoot. You'll be sneaking around all over the place. What about you, James?"  
  
"I'd like to be a stag. I saw one once and it ran faster than anything I've ever seen, except a snitch. Plus, I can keep you in check with my antlers," James was grinning too.  
  
"Alright, a stag it is, Prongs. How about you Peter?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Wh-what's the easiest? You know I'm not very good at complex spells," he whined squeakily.  
  
The other three laughed, "You look as nervous as a rat being chased by a cat. How about that? A rat can't be that hard, and you can sneak around anywhere and spy on people when we plan our pranks! We can call you Wormtail," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sure. I do like cheese an awful lot," Peter and the rest laughed, "You just have to help me out with it ok? I will sneak around for you guys and find out anything you want."  
  
Remus was looking more relieved, but very tired, "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep; I didn't get any last night," said Remus as he limped away. _It must be horrible_, thought Sirius.  
  
"Let's go to the library and see what we can find on this," said Sirius, and the three of them made their way there.  
  
They found out that it was going to be more difficult than they thought, but they were determined. Every full moon Lupin would come back beaten by his wolf side. The transformations seemed to be getting worse. Madam Pomfrey would heal the visible wounds, but he'd still have sore muscles and torn robes. The state of his robes was always and easy target for the Slytherins, who didn't miss a chance to put anyone down. To solve this problem, James and Sirius started hexing Slytherins (especially Snape) whenever they saw each other. As a result, the two of them were in detention almost as much as they were in class. James had acquired a pair of magical mirrors that would allow them to talk while in separate detentions.

*************

A/N:  Alright, I don't really think that's how the animagus stuff works, but I don't know how to get the nicknames in before they're in fifth year if they can't choose what they become now.  So, I'm just writing it this way.


	5. The truth spills out

A/N:  Umm… I don't really have anything to say right now… so you're reading this for a completely pointless reason and I just keep rambling.  Ok, go read and review please. J

************  
Chapter 5:  The truth spills out

  
  
When the holidays came around, Sirius was horrified to find that his parents wanted him home. There was to be a family gathering, and he had to be there. He wished he could go to James's house. He'd met James's parents on Platform nine and three quarters and they seemed like the perfect parents.  
  
James tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, it's only a couple weeks, and we can talk through the mirrors. I'm sure you'll have a great time with your uncle Alphard anyway."  
  
"Yeah, it's not a big deal. I'll just go be an ungrateful child and come back. That's not too hard," he was grinning on the outside, but he knew what was waiting for him at home, about which James had no idea.  
  
The first punishment was for failing to get his house changed. Then it was for buying gifts for blood traitors and mudbloods, then for passing out before the punishment was over. His mother refused to heal him until they would see the rest of the family in three days so that he wouldn't cause any trouble in the meantime. He was to stay in his room until then and prepare being a proper Black.  
  
Sitting alone in his dark room, he heard a voice from his trunk. It was James talking into the mirror. "Sirius," he called in a loud whisper. Sirius ignored it; he didn't want his friend to see him this way. But James was a persistent one. Finally, Sirius painfully grabbed the mirror and sat in the darkest corner of his room so his face was hidden in shadow. It would be better to talk to him quickly than to have his parents hear James talking in his room.  
  
"Yeah, James, I'm here. What do you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if your family was being a bunch of slimy gits! Why is it so dark? I can't see you."  
  
"Oh, I'm down in my room. I forgot a candle and don't want to go near my parents to get one."  
  
"You have a wand my dear wizard. Use it!"  
  
"I-I can't. I have to go, James. I'll see you at school."  
  
"Are you alright, Padfoot? You're not acting normal."  
  
"I'm fine. Oh no, they're coming back. I have to go. Please don't contact me with this again. I'll try to talk to you soon, otherwise I'll see you at school." He heard footsteps come down the stairs to his room. His mother was obviously still mad. Kreacher came with her to shout insults at Sirius as his mother increased his wounds. _Why can't I be James?_ He thought desperately. Things were a little better if he could keep his friends in mind.  
  
Finally, the morning of the family gathering came, and Sirius's mother healed him, so you couldn't see a scratch or bruise, although he still hurt from the after effects of the curses. He looked like any other handsome Black. He decided that he'd behave as well as he could, but wouldn't give in to all of the pureblood mania surrounding his family. He just wanted to talk to uncle Alphard. He could ignore the rest.  
  
When they arrived, Sirius found out it wasn't just a family gathering, it was a funeral and reading of the will for his uncle Alphard. Sirius was devastated; the one adult member of his family he could talk to was dead. He was in a state of shock and didn't hear anything anyone said, until everyone gasped and turned to stare at him. He was completely nonplussed. An official with the will was speaking.  
  
"I repeat, Alphard Black has left half of his assets to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and the rest to his nephew Sirius Black."   
  
Sirius looked at everyone staring at him with loathing in their eyes. He suddenly realized why Alphard wasn't kicked out of the family for his different attitude; he must have been very rich. Sirius had to stop himself from laughing. He was the most disgraceful member of the Black family right now, and probably the one who cared about gold the least, but he received what everyone else wanted. He knew he'd be punished for this too, even though it was not it fault, but he didn't care. He relished in the fact that uncle Alphard thought so highly of him to leave him with something. The official was talking again.  
  
"The portion belonging to Mr. Sirius Black will be given when he comes of age, as per request of the deceased."  
  
Sirius's spirits sank briefly, then lifted higher than before. _After I come of age they can't take it as their own._  
  
After the funeral, Sirius spent the rest of the holidays locked in his room. Kreacher brought him bread, water, and insults once a day. Regulus visited one day, but left in a huff when Sirius told him not to use the word 'mudblood.' The additional punishments for 'putting ideas in his little brother's head' were terrible, but Sirius was hanging on to the fact that he had something they wanted. He may not get it for years, but it was his, and his parents knew they would never get it. If they thought there was a chance, they would have been sucking up to him after all they'd done, but they knew there was no such chance, so they took out their anger and frustration on him.  
  
He waited out the holidays by thinking about everything he could do with his friends with a pile of gold. He wanted to talk to James, but his mother had taken his trunk out of his room, and the mirror was inside.  
  
When it was time to return to Hogwarts, his mother again healed him, except for a gash on his shoulder, which was a reminder to whom he belonged. His mother and father had clearly stated that he wouldn't get away with it (meaning the money) without proper wizarding pride. They also made it clear that he wouldn't be out of their control for five long years.  
  
He returned to the castle the night before term started, right when supper was starting. He ran into the Great Hall, ready for some real food after two weeks of bread and water with the occasional cheese. He knew he didn't look his best, but he put on his charming smile and perfected his hair, ready to see his friends. James stood up and patted him on the shoulder; Sirius winced, and didn't succeed in hiding it.  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder, Padfoot?" James tried to sound casual, but Sirius could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just a little cut. Where's Moony and Wormtail? When's our first prank, eh?" Sirius was trying to sound playful, but knew it was no good. Luckily, Remus and Peter came over to greet him and they sat down to eat. Sirius ate normally, fighting the urge to swallow his turkey leg whole.  
  
Up in the dormitory, James made Sirius show him his shoulder. "Bloody hell, Padfoot, you need to get this checked out. How'd it happen?"  
  
"It's nothing. I was clumsy and fell. I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed, alright?"  
  
"No, Sirius! It's not alright! Now, what's going on? Why didn't you contact me over Christmas? Why do you have a gash that looks like it's been there for days? Why do you freeze up when I ask? Don't you know you can tell me, all of us, anything?"  
  
"Leave it, James. I – I just can't, ok? I can't."  
  
Remus spoke up, "Sirius, you know you can tell us anything and we won't tell anyone or think any less of you for it. You showed me that. You know what I am and didn't leave me. We aren't going to leave you. What's wrong?"  
  
Sirius turned away. He didn't want to tell them, but he knew he had to someday. He cleared his throat and began, "It was a Christmas gift from my mother. Instead of using her usual curses, she used a plain old muggle carving knife. She said if I like the mudbloods and muggles so much I should get used to their utensils," the other three looked at him in horror. He sighed, "I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear that. Just forget it, ok?"  
  
"Please, Sirius, tell us anything and everything. We can help."  
  
"How can you help? I belong to my parents until I'm of age. You guys help more than you know, especially when I'm here, or getting the snot beaten out of me." He saw the look on James' face and knew he wasn't going to let this go. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything, just stop looking so horrified, ok? It started when I was eight after a talk with my uncle. I decided not to let my parents tell me who I could and couldn't talk to. They locked me up when I expressed interest in anything muggle related. They used occasional curses on me, but not bad ones," he hated to lie about this, but hated them to worry more, "and they let the house elf insult me at every opportunity as to how bad of a son I am. I like house elves in general, but this one is evil, I swear. Anyway, they began locking me up for longer periods of time, with less food and more erm… nevermind. Needless to say, I was very excited to come to Hogwarts, even more so when they didn't want me home for Christmas last year. But when I got home last June, I was punished for being sorted into the wrong house; I was supposed to be in Slytherin with the rest of my family. I didn't see day light or moonlight for those two months. You asked me what was wrong on the train, remember James? Well, I hadn't had more than bread and cheese all summer, and I was… nevermind." Sirius couldn't tell them. They don't want to know. No one would want to know.  
  
"Please, Sirius, you were?" encouraged Remus softly.  
  
Sirius put his head in his hands as he felt the burning of tears threatening his eyes. "I was broken, physically, in the morning and healed at night. At least I think so, I already said I couldn't see the sun or moon, so I had no idea what time it was. I know they changed it up a little depending on mother and father's moods. Anyway, this Christmas, they decided I would remain broken all through the holidays so I couldn't cause any problems. Mum healed me an hour before I came back, leaving that gash as a reminder. Well, that's the gist of it. I'd prefer leaving out details if you don't mind." Sirius crawled into bed, carefully not lying on his damaged shoulder and closed his eyes against their stares.  
  
"Shit, Sirius, you have to tell someone. Let Dumbledore know, or I can tell my parents!" said James.  
  
"What good would that do? They'd all look at me like you are and do nothing else. My parents have gold, with gold comes privileges. One of those is that they can get someone to give me back to them if I got away. I made it worse already by inheriting a supposed fortune from uncle Alphard. He died."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I know he was the only one you could talk to. Are you alright?" Sirius knew James wasn't asking about physical health.  
  
"Yeah, he was really old, you know? I'm ok with him, I think. I'm living as he wanted me to live. He had enough respect for me to leave me something. Yeah, I think I'm ok."  
  
"Can we do anything for you right now, Padfoot? Bring you to Madam Pomfrey or something?" asked Remus softly.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Come on, I've lived through this for four years now, I'm ok. We should go to bed. I haven't slept much in a couple weeks. Goodnight." He pulled his hangings around him and fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  Ok, I didn't really realize how short these chapters were when I wrote them, which was a long time ago.  Oh well, reading won't take long, so you can spend extra time on reviews!

***************  
Chapter 6:  Can't think of title

  
  
The next morning the other three insisted that Sirius go to Madam Pomfrey. They accompanied him, thinking he wouldn't really go, and they were probably right. She fixed it up, along with a healing potion because the wound had gotten infected. It had obviously been there a number of days.  
  
Sirius told Madam Pomfrey, "A prank on my brother went awry, and I didn't want to tell my parents," with his signature Sirius Black grin. She believed him immediately, knowing his track record for dangerous stunts.  
  
"I still think you should tell someone about this," muttered James angrily.  
  
Sirius was touched that the anger was directed at his family, not him, on his behalf.   
"Calm down, Prongs. It's all find now, see?" He showed James his healed shoulder, which was now raw red with new skin.  
  
The rest of the day passed unusually quietly for the four boys. Sirius tried making forced conversation with the three, but they just responded in one word answers or grumbles from James. Remus seemed to understand somewhat, but couldn't find the words to talk to him.  
  
By supper, Sirius's temper was at the surface, as he wolfed down his food and went straight to his dormitory. He thought someone (_maybe it was Lily?_) may have asked what was wrong, but he brushed her off easily.  
  
Sirius was angry at his family, at his friends, but mostly at himself. _Why did I tell them? Why didn't I just make something up? Maybe they'd believe it was just a bad joke. Could I convince them? Why was I so stupid to tell them?_  
  
He heard voices outside the door, so he pulled his hanging around his bed and feigned sleep. They checked that he was sleeping before continuing the conversation in hushed tones. Sirius listened carefully, wondering if they would ever talk _to_ him instead of _about_ him again.  
  
"James," said Remus in a soft tone that nevertheless said 'listen or else', "He obviously doesn't want to talk about it, and he doesn't want us to treat him any differently. He's feeling ashamed, as I did when you found out my secret. Please, give him time. Don't be so irritated with him. It seems he gets enough undeserved anger at home, he doesn't need it here. We've got to treat him like usual. Someday, he'll open up."  
  
"Merlin, I just hate to think what he's gone though. He's closer than a brother. I'd do anything for him. How do I just let him go through this?"  
  
"You be his friend and brother. Play a prank on Snape or something."  
  
Sirius snorted in spite of himself, "Moony, you're suggesting pranks now?" He fake yawned, "When did you get here?" He didn't want them to know he'd heard everything.  
  
"Padfoot, you're up!" said Remus with a smile. His knowing eyes told Sirius that Remus knew he hadn't been sleeping.  
  
"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail – I'm having an idea…" Sirius knew his grin was slightly evil. The sentence and mischievous look on Sirius's face got James' attention.  
  
"You've got a plan for Snivellus?" said James in half evil, half delighted tones.  
  
They spent the rest of the night planning their prank on Snape. The tension noticeably thinned, which resulted in Peter stopping his squeaking. None of them had noticed the squeaks until they stopped abruptly. They all laughed about the coming misery of Snape.  
  
The next morning they were all ready at breakfast. Peter bumped into Snape in the Entrance Hall.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Peter squeakily. Snapes eyes narrowed and he made to grab Peter. Instead soapy water fell onto him from above.  
  
"We thought it might help your grease problem, Snivellus!" shouted Sirius into the laughs that had exploded around him.  
  
Snape turned with his wand and managed to utter a spell before Sirius, James, or Remus saw through their laugh-teared eyes. Sirius was hit with a curse just above his right eye. Peter disarmed Snape as James and Remus checked on Sirius. As he fell backward, Sirius's head hit a marble step and the light went black.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes to a bright, white room. The hospital wing. He knew this place well, due to the types of stunts he pulled on a regular basis. He saw three familiar faces hovering over him.  
  
"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail! Hey, you didn't get hit with anything? I'll have to change that!" said Sirius followed by his bark-like laugh.  
  
They laughed, but not heartily. Sirius could tell by their worried faces that something was wrong, but he didn't feel that bad, so he didn't have a clue what it could be.  
  
"What's up? You all look like you just lost Peter's toad."  
  
"Padfoot, did you hear anything Snape said after you were hit?" asked Remus; James looked too angry to speak – not a good sign. Something was definitely not right. Sirius shook his head and Remus continued, "Well, he said – he said that he heard that curse was one of your mother's favorites. Did he mean…?"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes again; the right one felt like it would pop out any second. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Did anyone else hear him?"  
  
"We don't think so. Besides, they wouldn't understand, would they?" said Peter.  
  
"Good. Then forget it. It's just Snape's comments."  
  
"Padfoot… Sirius?" James couldn't get the right words out. Sirius knew he didn't want to believe Snape, but he did. Sirius also knew James was frustrated because he felt helpless. I was the same feeling Sirius had for Remus every month.  
  
"James, I'm telling you, it's just idle chatter from Snivellus. He got lucky once, but never again. I hope he enjoys it." Sirius smiled and fought the wince of pain from his injuries. James didn't notice the wince and smiled back, apparently accepting what Sirius said. However, Remus seemed to pick up on everything, especially pain, but didn't say anything.


	7. Revenge

Disclaimer: haven't done this in a few chapters… characters not mine, original background story not mine, I just twist and extend in my imagination. 

A/N:  please tell me what you think.  I'm very self-conscious about writing… no one I know has ever read any of my stuff.  I'm only ok with strangers that I know I'll never see in real life.  Wow, do I always ramble?  

***  
Chapter 7: Revenge

  
  
Sirius was fixed up a short while later by Madam Pomfrey. She gave the boys yet another lecture about dangerous pranks before they were allowed to leave.  
  
Sirius and the others vowed to get Snape back, but had to think of the perfect prank. Sirius, however, was not going to wait. He'd managed to get himself alone in a corridor in the dungeons, where Snape was sure to be at some point. Soon enough, the hooked-nose greasy haired Slytherin came around the corner, alone. Sirius lunged out of the shadows, grabbed Snape by the shoulders, and shoved him against the wall. Sirius held him there with his right forearm against Snape's neck, while his left grabbed Snape's wand and threw it down the corridor.  
  
"Why did you say that curse was one of my mother's favorites?" Sirius growled menacingly.  
  
Snape smirked despite his current situation, "I see I've struck a nerve. Well, I'm very glad I chose that one then."  
  
"Where did you hear it?" Sirius growled with more physical persuasion.  
  
Snape could barely breathe now, but he choked out, "You may not talk to the rest of your family, but your brother sure does, and Bella talks to me."  
  
Sirius released him, saying, "Don't you think that I don't know it goes on in your house too, Snape. Everyone with families like ours gets it, even precious Regulus and Lucius. I guess I'm just special to get more of it. At least I don't just idly believe what they say because of it."  
  
Sirius turned and walked away, fully aware that he shouldn't have his back turned to Snape. Luckily, Snape didn't try anything, but Sirius couldn't believe that Snape knew that curse. It was a very powerful dark spell that, as far as Sirius knew, they didn't even learn defense against at Hogwarts. Fortunately for Sirius, Snape's aim was slightly off so he didn't get hit full force.  
  
"Sirius! Hey, Padfoot!" Sirius just realized that James was yelling down the corridor at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there is no need to shout!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry, professor," said James with a sweet smile as he passed.  
  
Sirius tried to shake Snape from his thoughts as he walked up to James. "Alright, Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah, just looking or you. Where've you been?"  
  
"Well, there's this Ravenclaw girl…" Sirius lied mysteriously.  
  
"Of course, I see, Padfoot," said James with a chuckle.  
  
They joked and laughed on their way to charms. Once they got in the room, James was so distracted by Lily's charming abilities that Sirius had to think on his own, because Remus was paying attention, Peter was falling asleep, and listening to the teacher wasn't an option. _Why do I keep lying to my friends? Maybe they're right and can help me. But what if they try to help and get hurt by someone in my family? I wouldn't put it past them. Or what if it fails and mum and dad get ever worse for me trying to get out? After all, it's nothing I can't deal with right now. Alright, shake it off, Padfoot. Get back to class._  
  
He smirked at his friend, "Eh, Prongs, you're going to burn a hole in Evan's head if you stare any harder."  
  
Remus laughed softly and Peter jolted awake and laughed loudly, while Sirius just grinned and James glared at the three.  
  
"What, Prongs? I'm just looking out for Evan's pretty little head for you," Sirius smiled innocently.  
  
"Prat," replied James.  
  
"Excuse me boys, is there anything you'd like to share?" asked the professor in an annoyed tone.  
  
"James, here, was just checking that Ms. Evans was paying attention," said Sirius in the most proper school-boy tone possible and added a charming smile.  
  
The professor went back to her lecture and the boys sniggered quietly, except James who went back to watching Lily take notes.  
  
Sirius was in a better mood all day after this. It seemed that something had gone back to normal. He didn't allow himself to feel bad or think about his family. He just joked and laughed with his friends and flirted with girls (who were most honored). The rest of the week went just as well. The other three boys didn't ask anymore about Sirius's home life, and instead they all concentrated on finding the perfect prank to play on Snape and any other Slytherin that happened to be around.  
  
"I've got it!" shouted James as they were lounging in the common room Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Got what, Prongs?" asked Peter curiously.  
  
"A treat for our Slytherin friends," he said with a sly smile. The others huddled closer with mischievous glints in their eyes.  
  
"Well?" urged Sirius.  
  
"Ok, we go down to their common room and turn all the furniture and carpets a shocking pink color. Then we'll charm them so that when they try to change it back to normal, they get poke-a-dots and anyone who sits on them will have hair the same color for a day!" He was beaming with enthusiasm as the others stared at him. Sirius thought this was a great plan, and Peter looked like he could hardly contain himself.  
  
Remus asked politely, "Do you have any idea how to get in their common room, or how to do any of the spells necessary or what those spells are?"  
  
"Well, not quite, but that's why we need your expertise with research! We'll find a way in the common room easy enough. We can get anywhere else." He smiled slyly.


	8. Planning for the holidays

***

Chapter 8: Planning for the holidays

With help from the invisibility cloak, Remus's research, Peter's enthusiasm, and Sirius and James' talent the prank was managed in just over two weeks.  It really was quite a sight to see various Slytherins walking around with pink poke-a-dotted hair.  Of course, most of the professors suspected the four Gryffindor boys (really only the two leaders of their group), but no one could find any proof, so they received detentions from various teachers for miniscule things.  They didn't care.  Sirius and James never minded getting detention from a good prank, even if that wasn't the 'official' reason for the detention.  Remus and Peter were more or less let off with merely one detention each.  All-in-all, seeing Snape in pink would have been worth a year of detentions.  

As Valentines' Day approached, the castle became much chattier.  Third years and above were allowed to go into Hogsmeade for the day.  Since this excluded four mischievous second years, they had to find other ways of occupying their time.  This was no problem, as there were cuddly couples hiding all over the castle.  A few well-placed dungbombs and a run-for-their-lives later, and they were laughing hysterically in their tower room.  These activities served the dual purpose of being highly entertaining, and to stop James from going on about Evans.

Sirius found that the end of term looked much closer after Valentines' Day than it did before the lovey-dovey holiday.  He shrugged it off.  Then, suddenly, noticed that March was already half-over.  He desperately tried to keep his mind off going home for the summer.  He was becoming distracted in class by thoughts of Grimmauld Place instead of by James doing something outrageous.  No one else noticed this slight change until he started eating and sleeping less as the year moved through April.  James finally found out what was wrong and offered his house again.  Sirius decided to send and owl.  The worst they could do was tell him no, anyway.  Well, not the worst, but that was it as far as James was concerned, and Sirius was not correcting him.  

The reply came a few weeks later, but he didn't want to open it.  If he didn't read it, then there was still a chance he could go.  He knew the moment he read it his chance would be gone and he'd have to give up hope.  Finally, after a few hours staring at the sealed parchment, James took it and read it.  His eyes lit up and Sirius grabbed it from him. 

_Sirius Black,_

_You may go to the Potter residence for the first two weeks of summer holiday.  Your father, brother, and I will be out of the country on business.  We will contact you when we return.  Behave, remember that you are a Black and certain things are expected of you.  We will see you in July._

_Mrs. Black_

Sirius thought he could faint, of course, being him, he didn't.  He reread the letter a few times and cringed.  James looked shocked.

"What, you don't want to come to my house?" he joked lightly.

"No, I do want to.  It's just… you have a lot of people coming to your house, don't you?"  Sirius was referring to all of the various stop-ins James had talked about once, who were of all kinds of backgrounds.  James nodded, and Sirius continued.  "Well, this bit about expectations… my dear mother will be sending spies to see how I deal with those _beneath_ me.  She used to do it a lot, especially when I began to realize we weren't better than everyone else.  Damn!  Well, when your parents have visitors, I should stay in your room.  Trust me, it's better for everyone this way."  Sirius shuddered involuntarily and tried to change the subject.  "So, what will we do at your place?  Should we invite Remus and Peter?  I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind getting away from his family, before he even sees them.  He doesn't talk about them, so they must be pretty bad… he only hides the parts of his life he doesn't like."

"Yeah, I know.  I'll ask him.  If there isn't a full moon he might.  I'm sure he'll say no if there is, though, but we'll convince him; we're good at that, Mr. Padfoot."

"Yes, we are, Mr. Prongs.  Let's get to it, then.  It'll probably take a while."

They found Peter first and asked him, but his family was going on holiday to Germany for a month, so he couldn't.  To their surprise Remus was excited and grateful for the offer.  He didn't think he'd be allowed to come, but he owled his mom straight away.  When asked why he thought he couldn't come, he muttered something about family obligations.

Remus's reply came a few days later.  He was smiling (that's good, right?), then scowling and a flash of anger swept through his eyes.  Sirius hadn't seen Remus lose his temper, ever.  Even when teased by the Slytherins or given extra work from and unfair teacher, he never actually looked anything but calm and collected.  Needless to say, Sirius found this new emotion on Remus to be quite frightening.  Was he imagining it, or did Remus just growl?

"He, mate.  What's wrong?  Can't you come?" James voiced Sirius' thoughts.

Remus looked up, quickly replacing the stoic face.  "What?  Oh, yeah, I can for a few days, just the first three after term.  Then home," the last two words were growled out with much distaste.  

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't really want to go home… wanna share?"  Sirius asked politely, for him.  

"No, not really, but I know you guys… I'll just say that I don't get along with my sister, father, and Todd all that well, and I'd much rather stay here or at James' for the summer."

"You have a sister?  Who's Todd?" James and Sirius exclaimed together.  Some people may think it's frightening how much those to think alike.

Remus sighed, "Yes, I have an older sister.  Todd is her boyfriend.  We don't get along well.  I can't wait to go to your house, James!"

Sirius and James got the point – don't talk about Remus' family right now.  Sirius pushed it into his memory as something to ask about another day.  He hoped it was nothing like his family.  Thinking of the Blacks caused shiver down Sirius' back, but James and Remus were talking about what they'd do at Potter's house, so they didn't notice.  

************

A/N:  Hi again.  Ok, I know I gave Remus a sister and a father and sister's boyfriend (did that make sense?), none of which are in the books, but I figured he probably has a family, and they probably aren't that great, since we've never heard a thing about them.  I could be wrong, but we won't know for a few years or whenever the sixth book comes out (if there's any mention in there of it).  I really don't like made up characters (mostly because they're rarely done well), but mine won't really be in the story, only second hand, since it's all from Sirius's point of view.  Ok, now tell me what you think! J


	9. A slightly better summer

**A/N: **Wow, I'm updating this story.  Anyway, I changed something in the last chapter.  Basically, which family members of Remus's exist.  I'll insert the changed part in here.  It's been so long, and so few people read this that it probably doesn't matter anyway.  Please review!

**End of chapter 8 (the changed part):**

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't really want to go home… wanna share?"  Sirius asked politely, for him.  

"No, not really, but I know you guys… I'll just say that I don't get along with my sister, father, and Todd all that well, and I'd much rather stay here or at James' for the summer."

"You have a sister?  Who's Todd?" James and Sirius exclaimed together.  Some people may think it's frightening how much those to think alike.

Remus sighed, "Yes, I have an older sister.  Todd is her boyfriend.  We don't get along well.  I can't wait to go to your house, James!"

Sirius and James got the point – don't talk about Remus' family right now.  Sirius pushed it into his memory as something to ask about another day.  He hoped it was nothing like his family.  Thinking of the Blacks caused shiver down Sirius' back, but James and Remus were talking about what they'd do at the Potter's house, so they didn't notice.  

****************

**Chapter 9:  A slightly better summer**

The end of term approached, bringing more homework and upcoming exams.  Sirius and James ended up in detention at least twice a week, in a light week, and Remus used the time away from them for studying.  Sirius and James seemed to get good marks no matter how much they studied, but Remus put a large amount of time and energy into school to get marks as good as his friends.  Peter didn't do as much work as Remus, but he tended to remain an average student on the rare occasions when he did put in the time.  In the end, they all passed with flying colors, except Peter who squeaked by like always.  

After successfully pulling off a fantastic prank during the leaving feast, the four soon-to-be third year Gryffindores laughed all the way back to their dorm.

"Did you see Snape's face?" wheezed Peter through the laughter.

"The whole Slytherin table looked like a bunch of gaping fish!" choked Sirius.

"B-Brilliant Moony!  Simply brilliant plan!"  giggled James.

"Yes, but you and Sirius put the plan into motion.  That was the best dinner entertainment I could have imagined.  Enjoying my food while half the Slytherins chased theirs around the table and the other half just sat there sulking!  I _know_ Dumbledore knows we did it.  He looked over at us with his weird twinkling eyes.  You know what he did when he saw me looking at him?  He _laughed_!  Can you believe that?  It was great!  Man, I don't want to leave tomorrow.  I wish they had summer school," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Moony!?  How can you think of such horrors as classes during the summer when you should rightfully be practicing new pranks?" exclaimed James, with Peter nodding fervently in agreement.

"You're right.  I should have some time away from the likes of you," he smirked.

James just laughed in response.  Sirius agreed with Remus.  Not about needing time away from these guys, but about having summer school.  He'd do anything to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home for the summer, including extra classes.  

He put a smile on his face and said, "I can't wait to get to your house, James.  Your parents won't believe what they agreed to." 

"I know, and my room is completely separated from theirs on the other side of the house.  If we want we can camp in the back yard.  I think my dad has a tent somewhere around.  It's going to be a grand two weeks!"

"Agreed," replied Sirius and Remus, even though Remus would only be there for a few days.

"It's too bad you can't come too, Peter.  But I'm sure you'll be having a great time traveling.  I'd like to travel at some point.  Probably after I graduate," commented Remus.

The rest of the night the four boys finished packing their trunks and played small pranks on people in the common room.  They managed to slip some first years trick gum.  They walked around babbling about how cool it was to have numb tongues for a half hour, pulling and poking at said muscles while looking in a mirror and laughing hysterically.

The train ride back to King's Cross the next day seemed to go very quickly.  _Why is it always so quick to get back, but so slow going on the way there? _Sirius mused idly.  

They bid Peter farewell and found James's parents quite easily.  They were easily the more cheerful couple Sirius had ever met.  They were almost the type of couple who could make a person sick by watching their loving displays, but you couldn't help smiling just watching them.  Sirius found he immediately trusted these adults, some of the few to have that honor.  He didn't feel entirely comfortable around them, though, so fell back on the proper honor he was taught as a boy by the Black family.  

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, how do you do?" he greeted, holding his hand out like a gentleman is supposed to.  To his surprise both of James's parents approached with open arms and hugged him in welcome.  He flinched inwardly at the action, but covered it well with a smile and returned the hug.  No one noticed his moment of awkwardness.  They greeted Remus in the same way.  He had the same calm mask on his face that almost no one got the chance to look beyond.  All in all, Sirius thought James's house would be a perfect place for he and Remus to stay.  Even without knowing much of Remus's family life, Sirius knew he wasn't any more used to the open displays of affection than he was.

The Potters had a muggle car to take them back to their house.  Although James said the car possessed certain 'modifications', his parents like to take leisurely drives through the country, so they arrived at the house after an hour and a half.  

The Potter residence was a very large home, which could easily be called a mansion, although it was in no way grandiose.  It was everything Grimmauld Place wasn't.  Upon entering, Sirius could instantly tell that this was a home for a family.  It was not simply a showcase of wealth and power.  The fact was that the Potters could easily have a much larger place, but see no point to it.  The only reason for having a home as large as this was that it had been in the family for generations.   It was also useful when having a large number of guests.  A small guest house stood on the north side of the house, but would only be able to accommodate up to four or five people.  Apparently, there were times when the residence became an inn of sorts to those needing a place to stay and unable to go elsewhere.  Many of these guests were sent by Dumbledore, and occasionally needing medical attention, so it was convenient that Mrs. Potter was a competent nurse when need be. 

The boys got settle into James's room, which was large enough to hold the two extra beds, and decided to rest a bit after their trip and wait for dinner to be called.

"Hey Remus," said James a little nervously, "I don't want to pry or sound rude or anything, but since you said you don't get along well with your family, I'm sure you're welcome to stay here for the summer, if you're allowed.  I know mum and dad would say yes."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks for the offer, James, but I wouldn't want to impose or put anyone here at risk."

"You wouldn't be imposing.  My parents love having guests.  Hell, sometimes there's so many people here you'd think we were having a national Quidditch match in the backyard!  And you wouldn't be a risk.  We had a werewolf stay here once, quite a few years ago.  I think the basement of the guest house is safe and that's where he stayed."

"D-did you – d-do they, your parents –" Remus stuttered.

"No, no, I didn't tell them.  Don't worry, they don't know about you.  I'm just saying, if they did know and you needed a place to stay, do even think about it, just come over.  Same goes for you, Sirius.  You're welcome anytime."  Sirius just nodded in response and looked at the wall with interest.  "Now, enough of this, who wants to play some Exploding Snap?"

They all dropped the serious attitudes and played many enjoyable games.  A few hours later as they lay digesting their meals, Sirius sighed in contentment.  _This is the perfect life.  It would be great to live here with James and Remus.  We'd have to make Peter come visit so we're all together..  Then we could come up with some great adventure for the school year._

The three boys had a great time over the next couple days.  The flew and played plenty of games out in the warm, early summer sun.  The day Remus had to leave they were sitting in James's room about an hour before Remus had to use the Floo network to get home.

"So, Remus, you wanna tell us why you don't get along with your family, and why you have to go home so early?" asked Sirius.

"Not really.  But you two nosy gits probably won't stop bugging me till I tell you anyway."

"That's right!" said Sirius and James together.

"Well, apparently my sister and her boyfriend are going on a trip tomorrow.  That means someone has to be there to take care of my father.  He's either too inept or too stubborn to cook and clean for himself.  I think it's stubbornness, because he seems to get by just fine when I'm at Hogwarts and Eliza's not home.  He likes to make sure I don't take too much for granted.  I also have to get to work."

"Work?  What do you mean?  We didn't get that many assignments for the summer," said James.

"No, not school work. I have to find odd jobs and save money for next year's supplies."

"Oh."

Sirius had to ask or he'd be wondering all summer, "Remus, do they… do they hurt you?"  He looked from the floor into the werewolf's eyes.

Sirius was shocked by a highly unamused sounding laugh coming from Remus, "No.  Oh no, they're much too afraid of me to try and hurt me most of the time.  It's nothing, nothing like well you know."

"Yeah.  Well, it's good to know you'll be safe at least… if not happy.  Make sure you owl James a bunch.  He can tell me what you say through the mirror."

"Alright, I will.  So, yeah.  I had a great time here.  I hope I can visit again.  Maybe I can swing it later in the summer for a few days."

"Sure," James replied.  "Just send me a note and we'll get it all arranged."

"Well, I better get going.  See you guys!  Have a good summer."

"See ya, Moony!"  James and Sirius shouted together.

After Remus left the other two pranksters decided they needed to find something interesting to do.  So, naturally, they began trying to think of something to pull during the welcoming feast.

That night was the first night a visitor came to the house.  Sirius stuck to his plan and stayed in James's room.  This seemed to work out well enough.  Although, Mrs. Potter was a little curious as to why the boys decided to take their dinner in James's room.  James explained that it was a holiday thing and they would do it whenever they felt like changing things a bit.  She was fine with this, so it seemed Sirius wouldn't have to face anyone who came to the house.

The plan worked just fine until one night a new guest requested the company of the Potter's only child and his friend, when told James had a friend staying with him.  When Sirius and James entered the dining room, Sirius had to work to keep himself calm.  He just hoped he wouldn't be roped into saying something he would regret around James's parents.  They were too nice of people to hear what this man had to say.  Although, from what Sirius had heard, Evan Rosier was an intelligent man and most likely knew where the Potters stood on political issues.  It was with a queasy stomach that Sirius sat down and tried to chat amiably with the man he knew to be no good.

Halfway into the main course, Rosier decided it was acceptable to open the discussion to current events.  "So, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, what do you think about the rising numbers of witches and wizards interested in preserving magical talents within long standing lines of generations?  I've heard there has even been talk in the Ministry of making it illegal to marry muggles or muggle-borns for fear of diluting the magical blood in our community.  What are your thoughts?"

Mr. Potter spoke, "We don't think it a very logical idea at all.  Without marriage between magical and non-magical people, the whole wizarding world is likely to die off in a matter of time.  Besides, the so-called purity of a person's blood makes no difference in their magical talent.  I'm a bit surprised you felt the need to ask, Mr. Rosier.  Our beliefs are not exactly secret."

The guest smiled, "No, of course not.  I just like to hear from the source, so to speak.  I have heard of your er open-mindedness on many political issues, but you know how tales grow as they're told.  I had even heard that you support the fight for rights of various dark creatures, such as werewolves and the like."

This time Mrs. Potter smiled and answered, "Well, for once the rumors are true.  We do support people who have been cursed, by no fault of their own, to live their lives as well as they are able.  Most suffer enough from the curse, there is no reason that they should be ostracized by the general public or Ministry in addition.  Is there anything else you would like to know about us Mr. Rosier?  If not, I would like to thank you for an enlightening evening."

"Of course, Madam.  I shall just be on my way.  Oh, and Mr. Black, do tell your parents that I said hello."

Sirius nodded and continued to calm his breathing, which had grown rapid and shallow when the subject turned to politics.  He felt the color drain from his face long ago when the subject started, and as soon as the man was out of the room, put his head in his hands, visibly shaking.

"Sirius?  Sirius dear are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Potter asked concerned.

"I'm fine.  Actually, I'm going to go lie down if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, sweetie.  James, why don't you see Sirius up to your room and makes sure he has anything he needs."  James nodded.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Potter.  I-I-I'm sorry for his questions… I've heard my parents talk about him.  I don't know why someone like him would come here," Sirius said slightly angrily.

"Oh, we get one or two a month here questioning our ideals.  It is not of your concern.  Just go get some rest.  If you feel up to it later, you may have the dessert we seemed to have missed."  She smiled a motherly smile and James led Sirius upstairs to his room.

Sirius lay on his guest bed and put the pillow over his head.

"Padfoot, you alright?"

All that came out was muffled syllables that James obviously couldn't understand, as he pulled the pillow off his best friend and repeated his question.

"I'm fine, Prongs.  I just – just got a little weirded out by that guy.  He's not a good guy… then the way he was talking about 'dark creatures', that could be Remus!  What if these nutters gaining power try to make a law to kill all 'half-breeds'?  They're insane enough to suggest it, and may be powerful enough to carry it out someday.  It all just made me a little sick.  I'm feeling better, but not ready for dessert, yet.  Maybe we'll have to make a midnight kitchen raid tonight."  He smiled at James as he tried to lighten the mood.

James responded with a smile of his own, "Sure.  Maybe we'll use the invisibility cloak just for the hell of it.  Man, summer's gonna be boring when you leave tomorrow."

Sirius did not want to think about that.  "Yeah.  Oh Merlin, we're idiots!  I've been here for two weeks and we haven't even started looking for resources on how to become animagi!  I hope the moon went well for Remus.  I don't think he'd looked after as much at home as he is at school with Madam Pomfrey."

Coincidentally, at that moment a small owl was tapping on the window of James's room.  He opened the window and the owl flew in and perched on the bedpost, ruffling it's feathers a bit.  He removed the letter and exclaimed, "It's from Moony!" before sitting down next to Sirius.

_Mssrs. Prongs and Padfoot (if you're still there),_

_How are my two dear friends doing this day?  I am bored out of my skull.  Oh, before you ask, the moon was fine, no need to worry.  I've taken to talking to myself.  I had an entire conversation about whether it was insane to talk to myself or not.  The argument was left unresolved, so I am asking your opinion.  I realized all I needed to do was write to you two fine young Gryffindores and my boredom bugs would fly away upon return of Mitsy the owl.  So, be kind to a bored friend.  I'm bored of the word bored too.  Hmm… I am less bored when I have work to do, but I finished all my school work already (don't freak out) and I haven't been getting as many odd jobs as I had hoped.  But all else is well in the world of Moony.  Have a wonderful night!_

_Pathetically awaiting your reply,_

_            Mssr. Moony_

"Should we write back now or after we sneak into the kitchen for dessert that your mother said we could help ourselves to?"  asked Sirius.

 "Let's do it now.  I'm not waiting till after midnight to write back, especially if we're just going to be sitting in here until then."

They fished out a clean piece of parchment and two quills and different colored inks, so they could both write.

_The esteemed Mssr. Moony,_

_We are delighted to here that the moon went well, and sincerely hope you aren't lying about that.  You know we'll find out if you are.  _

_Temporary cures to your boredom are enclosed with this letter.  Inside you will find ample supplies to stun, prank, and amaze those around you.  Well, ok, mostly just prank, but it'll make you laugh so it's alright… right?  We have no idea, as you are our prank-conscience.  You'll have to tell us if causing temporary loss of bladder control is funny or mean.  Please, test it at will.  We only wish to know the humorous results.  _

_Alas, tomorrow the Potter residence will be without my immaculate presence.  You must mourn for their loss, as the house will never be as good looking without my young face gracing its mirrors._

_We must go plan our midnight kitchen raid and pretend Filch is around, trying to ruin all attempts at fun._

_            Wishing you the very best in pranking,_

_            Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs_

That night, the two boys snuck out of James' room under the invisibility cloak, knowing full well that they had permission to visit the kitchen in James' house at any time, but practicing their quiet, sneaking skills.  That is, until the Potter's kneazle, Marla, ran under James' feet and he stumbled, taking the cloak with him and leaving Sirius completely exposed to witnesses (if there were any).

"Damn!  We would have been caught straight away if that had been Madam Meddly and Filch!"  Sirius exclaimed.  Madam Meddly was Filch's  overly inquisitive cat, who seemed to be able to tell her master just where trouble was taking place if he wasn't there to see it himself.

"Hey, do you think his new kitten is going to be as bad?  What was it he called her?  Mrs. Norris?"  inquired James.

"Yeah.  What's the deal with his cat names?  He treats them more like people than he treats… well, people!"

They gave up on being sneaky for the night and decided to just go have dessert.  They were both fairly hungry now, because of supper being cut short.  Sirius wanted to be sure to eat as much as he could, because he had no idea what his eating schedule would be when he returned home to his family.  He pushed the nauseating thoughts out of mind and began shoveling desserts of all kinds into his mouth.  

He lay awake in bed a long time that night, knowing he needed the rest, but sleep continued to evade him as he realized his last moments of freedom for the summer.  He finally dropped off sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

James woke him at ten the next morning.  The Blacks weren't coming until the afternoon, so he didn't have to get up early.

"Wanna sleep," he mumbled.

"Come on, Sirius.  You have to get up.  There was an owl this morning, you're parents will be here at eleven.  I've put most of your stuff in your trunk already.  Why don't you go get showered, then come down for breakfast, ok?  I left your wand and the mirror out.  I figured you might want to keep those on you so they don't get locked up."  James left the room, heading downstairs.

Sirius sighed and reluctantly got up and ready for the day.  He put his wand in his robe pocket, but the mirror he put in an inside pocket of his robes that was charmed so you couldn't feel anything inside.  He knew his wand would be confiscated wherever it was, so he just kept it in his normal pocket.

He finished putting everything in his trunk and dragged it downstairs.  He had a couple muffins and sat unusually quietly for him.  

"Sirius dear, are you feeling alright this morning?  You didn't look well last night.  You look better this morning, but you're so quiet.  Is anything wrong?"  Mrs. Potter questioned.

For a moment Sirius thought about the treatment he receives at home and how thinking about going back there makes him ill.  He thought about how nice and much more like a family the Potters were than his own.  He thought about telling her everything in that moment and said, "No, nothing's wrong.  Just too much dessert last night."  He grinned sheepishly and she patted his head, smiling.

At eleven sharp the bell sounded, alerting everyone that the Blacks had arrived.  Mr. and Mrs. Potter welcomed them together and invited them in for tea.  Mrs. Black politely declined and motioned for Sirius to come closer to her.  He kept his trunk in front of himself as he neared, not really wanting to put on a show of hugging her or any other such pleasantries.  Thankfully, Mrs. Black didn't approach him, but directed him to follow his father and brother to the fireplace Mr. Potter had just invited them to use.

Mrs. Black held out her hand to Mrs. Potter and said, "Thank you for taking care of Sirius for us.  I trust he enjoyed himself, and I hope he wasn't too much of a bother.  He can get to be a handful at times."  She was talking with a false amusement that fooled no one.

Mrs. Potter pretended not to notice and replied, "All teenage boys can be, can't they?  He was no trouble at all, and we would be delighted to have him anytime.  Perhaps he would like to come stay at the end of summer?"

"I think we may need him at home this summer.  His brother, Regulas, is starting Hogwarts this year and would like to learn as much as he can from his big brother, I'm sure.  Perhaps another time.  Well, I must be going.  Traveling can be so tiresome."  Mrs. Black put on her best 'It's tough to be rich and important' smile and walked out the door to apparate home.  She didn't like having to sink to the level of using the Floo network and getting ashes all over her fashionable robes.

Sirius had heard the last comments of both women before he went through the fire.  He had also received a comforting smile from Mr. Potter, saying he was indeed welcome at any time.  It was a nice thought, but Sirius didn't want to intrude on their family.  He knew the power his parents held, and didn't want to see that used against James' family, although they held at least as much, if not more political and financial power as his parents.  He just wouldn't feel right putting James' family through any trouble, which he was sure would happen if he left his parents for the Potters.  As is was, he could handle things just fine at home.  He kept telling himself that and convinced himself it was true.

He arrived home and was sent directly to his room.  Although, he was left with all of his possessions, and not one bruise.  _Wow, maybe they're getting better, _he mused.  He had light in his room and all of his things.  _Well, it may not be an exciting summer, but I can get all of my homework done and learn the spells we didn't cover in class.  Too bad I can't actually practice them though.  Oh well, it's certainly much better than getting the crap beat out of me._  He cringed at the thought.

He decided to write to James later that night after he'd finished supper, which was brought to him by Kreacher.  Apparently, the nasty house elf was still allow (even encouraged?) to make horrid comments to him whenever present, but Sirius didn't care much about those.  If that was all he had to deal with this year, that was fine.

            _To the most wondrous host, Mssr. Prongs,_

_You will be pleased to know that the start of summer at Grimmauld place has been almost pleasant.  I am banished to my room, but as you can see, I have quill, ink, and parchment, along with all other possessions.  I had a less than great meal, but a meal nonetheless.  There have not been any negatives to report, so I am looking forward to a boring, uneventful summer.  Since I know you won't have listened when I said not to worry about me, you now really have no reason to do so, so I will ask that you stop that nonsense this minute.  Ha ha ha.  I will call you on the mirror tomorrow.  _

_Good eve' to you,_

_            Mssr. Padfoot_

Sirius cautiously left his room to go into the main part of the house.  He entered a small room where two owls sat, waiting for jobs.  He hurriedly tied the letter to the nicer of the two and sent it on its way.  He quietly went back to his room where his brother was waiting.

"Hello, Regulas.  What brings you to this part of the house?"  Sirius asked, trying to keep the sneering to a minimum.

"I just wanted to talk to you… about Hogwarts."

"Yes?  Well, what do you want to know?"

"Do you think I'll be sorted into Slytherin?" the younger boy asked.

"I don't know.  No one knows until the sorting ceremony.  Most of the family has been in Slytherin though, so I guess there's a good chance.  A few have been in Ravenclaw."  _I don't think you've got the brains for that one, little brother, _thought Sirius.  "Why are you asking me this?"

"I-I just want to know what you did not to be put in Slytherin.  I don't want to do whatever you did.  I want to go into the right house."

"Oh, I see.  You don't want to get the grand Black treatment of the black sheep.  Well, I didn't do anything.  It all depends on what's in your head.  You'll have to wait until you get there.  No one knows until then.  Not even the Headmaster."

"What would that senile old man know anyway?"

"Don't you ever insult Headmaster Dumbledore!  He's the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts!"

Regulas seemed taken aback for a minute, then gathered himself again and retorted, "Well, maybe I should go to Durmstrang.  They have a decent headmaster and don't let in the riff-raff!"

"Wait, is that were you and mum and dad were the past two weeks?  You were visiting other schools?"  Sirius was a little confused.

"Yes, but mother and father decided that Hogwarts is the best place for me.  You see, they actually love me, so they want me close by."

Right, and it has nothing at all to do with politics.  I'd almost feel sorry for you, Regulas, if you didn't buy into everything they say so easily.  Someday you'll learn that it's all about position, money, and power with this family.  Nothing else.

"I'm sure.  Well, I'm going to go to bed now.  Goodnight, Regulas."

Sirius went in his room and closed the door.  He spent some time unpacking and looking through his things that he'd acquired over the past two school years.  When he was sure that the rest of the household had gone to bed, he got out his mirror and got settled on his scrawny bed with two candles burning in the room.

"James Potter," he spoke into the mirror.

A few moments later he heard and loud yowl, some swearing, then saw James' face appear in the glass.  "Sirius!  I got your owl.  You weren't lying right?"

Sirius just shook his head, "Nope, not lying.  I have no idea what's gotten into them this summer, but I don't really care as long as it doesn't change.  What was all the commotion over there?"

James blushed, "Oh that.  I just tripped over Marla while getting the mirror.  Anyway, I'm glad things are going well.  If it changes, just tell me.  Mum and dad told me to make it clear to you that you could come here anytime.  Don't look at me like that, I didn't tell them anything, but they know that you don't really get along with your parents, so you have an open invitation."

"Right.  Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep. I didn't get much last night and I'm bored, so I figure I'll just go to bed." 

"Ok, I'll talk to you again soon.  G'night!"

Sirius put away his mirror and changed for bed.  He blew out the candles and lay down, falling into a restful  sleep for the first time in many years in this house.

He woke to a banging on the door.  Glancing at his watch he saw it was just after eight in the morning.  He rolled out of bed and opened the door.  Kreacher told him he had to be up and dressed in fifteen minutes and to go to the drawing room.  Of course, this information had to be deciphered from no less than twelve insults from the house elf.

So, Sirius quickly showered and dressed in nice, but casual, robes and went as directed.  His mother and father were there with an official looking man.

"Sirius, dear.  Come sit down please," said Mrs. Black.

Sirius was getting nervous.  Nothing good ever came of her false courtesies.  He sat where he was told and his father told him why they were all there.

"Sirius, this man is a lawyer specializing in wills and contracts.  We've talked it over, and you will be allowed to receive your inheritance from your uncle immediately.  There are just a few forms to fill out by us, and you only have to sign your name at the bottom."

"What?" Sirius said blankly.  _So, this is why they were so civil to me._

"Sirius, honey, just sign where Mr. Leguleius has marked an 'X' and we'll be finished and you can go out and play."

Sirius had not gone out and played for many years.  Needless to say, he was more than a little wary of what was going on.  He was sure by the smug smiles on his parents faced that they had found a way to weasel his inheritance into their own funds.  Although, it appeared that he needed to be willing to give it.  Otherwise, it would already have been done.

"Er, I think I need to think about it for a little while.  Can I go back to my room?"

His mother's face was like stone.  She nodded curtly and Sirius left the room, hoping he didn't just damn himself to another summer of hell.

Why didn't I just sign it over to them?  I don't really care about money at all.  But it is my only freedom once I'm of age.  Maybe, I can get Mr. whatever his name was to only give me a portion of it early.  Then if they take it from me, which is what they will do, I'll still have some left when I can finally leave this place.

Sirius quickly wrote a letter explaining what he wanted done with his money and sent it to Gringotts.  He had no idea if the goblins had any legal control over such matters, but it was all he could think of to do.  When the owl left, he was faced with his parents.  His very unhappy parents.  _Damn._

He was going to be left alone this summer if he had agreed to sign over his money.  Apparently, his parents were pleased with his behavior with Mr. Rosier at the Potters, although they were disappointed that he didn't stand up and proclaim the beliefs of the Black family.  But did they really expect him to do that after all these years?  

He was quickly pushed back to his room and the door locked from the outside.  His school trunk was taken out and any personal possessions with it.  Thankful, for once, of his paranoia, he had hidden the mirror under the mattress that served as his bed.  They left no matches in the room.  He would be in the dark again.  He hated being locked in the dark in this tiny room, almost like a prison cell.  It wasn't too dark yet, as light seeped in around the door.  When he was sure his parents weren't coming back anytime soon, he fished under his bed for the mirror.  What would he tell James?

"James Potter."

He waited a few minutes, no answer.  He tried again.

"James Potter."

No answer.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of calling, James answered.

"Sirius?  What's up?  I thought you were going to wait till night to talk."

"Yeah, er, sorry about that.  I forgot it was still a bit early for holidays.  I just wanted to tell you that my family's going out of town for a while.  I don't know how long or where.  Mum and dad were pretty vague, but they said Regulas and I would have fun, so I won't be able to talk until we get back.  I think it's some kind of reward for Regulas being old enough to go to school or something.  I don't really know.  I just didn't want you to think anything happened."

"Oh… alright, then.  Will you be able to owl me?"

"I'm not sure.  I'll try, but since I don't know where we're going, I don't know if there'll be owls to use.  If nothing else I'll see you end of summer.  Sounds like it could be a long trip.  I overheard something about hiking in Austria, so who knows."

"Ok.  Well, have fun.  I hope your parents keep treating you well.  Hey, if you get back early, maybe you can come here for a few more days!"

"Maybe.  I'll be sure to ask.  I gotta go pack now.  Talk to you later, Prongs!"

"See ya, Padfoot."

I hate lying to him.  Not to mention the fact that I don't think he bought it, but it'll be alright. So far nothing bad has happened.  If it's just isolation, I can handle it.  I can handle it.

Sirius lay down and spend the day in a half asleep state with nothing better to do.  No meals were brought to him.  The light disappeared from around the door.  It was nighttime.  In the morning, he was let out by Kreacher to use the bathroom, then put back in his room.  He had as much water as he could while in the bathroom.  It eased his empty stomach a little, for about five minutes.  He sighed and lay on his bed going over all the spells he knew.  He was trying to list them alphabetically.  Then he moved on to charms.  This routine continued for at least four days, although he couldn't be sure.  

One morning a cup of broth, bread, and a glass of water were waiting on his flimsy desk.  He gulped them down and heard the door open.  His mother and father were standing there.  They instructed him to shower and come to the drawing room again.

Once in said room, he sat in the same place he had last time.

"Young Mr. Black.  I have a form here that you should look over," said the official man.

Sirius looked at it and it was almost exactly what he wanted done with the money.  There was a paragraph at the bottom that only he could read (it said that in the first sentence).  This was telling him that an additional vault had been created for him, confidentially, and a portion of the inheritance would go there until he was of age when the rest would be added.  If he signed this form, his parents would get some of the money, but not all of it, and he would have some that they wouldn't know about.  His parents were looking smug again, so it was obvious they had no clue that they weren't getting the entirety of the funds.  They evidently didn't know how much there was.  Nor did Sirius for that matter, but he really didn't care at this point.  

He looked up from the parchment and, without smiling, said, "I suppose I'll sign it, now."  He took the quill handed to him and signed on the indicated line.  His parents did as well, and a half hour later Mr. Leguleius left their home with a small smile on his face.  Sirius wondered for whom he worked.  He didn't think anyone in business with his parents would be decent enough to abide by his wishes.  In fact, he expected someone to report back to his parents about what he'd done, but this man was clearly not swayed so much by the Black's influence. 

His thoughts were cut short by being dragged back to his room.  With one swift shove he was on the floor, and a kick to the ribs later, his parents were out and bolted the door.  _Ah, back to this again._  In all honesty, it wasn't nearly as bad as usual, so he didn't push it by telling them to let him go because he did what they wanted.  He knew better than that.  Hopefully, things wouldn't deteriorate from the current situation.

A few weeks passed (Sirius was pretty sure anyway) and things had indeed gotten worse.  Not quite as bad as the previous Christmas, but still not good at all.  He was in quite a bit of pain, but his parents seemed to be trying to be more discrete with his injuries.  He recalled saying something about people noticing someday if they left marks.  That was the wrong thing to say.  It only led to more abuse, then quick healing.  He felt more drained after he was healed than when he was actually taking the hits, magical or physical.

Then, at once point late in the summer, he was left alone for three or four days.  Food showed up on his desk (not more than broth, bread, and occasionally juice), but no one approached him.  The door was opened one morning by his brother, who looked faintly disgusted by what he saw.  He told Sirius to shower and get ready.  They were to go to Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies.  _That's why they left me alone.  Make sure to leave no evidence…_

He was relieved when they reached their destination.  He wasn't sure if he was excited to see if his friends were around or not.  He still hurt all over, even though there were no physical signs, and he was sure that James or Remus would notice something.  Peter probably wouldn't, because he tended to be overly optimistic about people and wouldn't think anything was wrong if there weren't any signs.

As luck would have it, for good or bad, Sirius saw none of his close friends that day.  He saw quite a few students he knew, so he waved, but he didn't really talk to anyone.  His mother was watching like a hawk for him to slip up and talk to someone he shouldn't.  He was glad to disappoint her sadistic mind, but was sure he would receive punishment for something anyway.  There didn't really need to be a reason, it just made it seem easier for his parents if there was.  

He was correct.  After getting his brother's supplies all organized for him, his mother came down to Sirius's room and proceeded to put a cutting curse on him.  He knew this one well.  It was reserved for when his mother was especially frustrated with him.  This time probably because he _hadn't _gotten in trouble.  She skillfully directed it at his chest, stomach, and back.  It hurt, but he'd learned to somewhat tune out the pain.  He didn't scream or otherwise give his parents satisfaction, but he couldn't help the grimaces of his face or slight whimpers that occasionally slipped his lips.  This time no sound escaped him and his face was mostly impassive.  He knew there were worse things in life than this curse.  One of many tactics Sirius used to block out the pain was to think of all the things that could be worse at that moment in time.  

His mother left for about an hour and came back with a salve.  She made him rub it into the cuts and it burned badly, worse than the actual curse had.  After he'd finished, she healed up the cuts so that there were faint red lines surrounded by an area of pink.  He knew all evidence of the cuts would be gone in a few days.  He only had four days until he'd be boarding the train back to school, to home.  This would likely be the last of the physical abuse for the summer.  Sure enough, more food started showing up on his desk every day.  He couldn't keep much down, though, after having so little all summer.  He felt much better by September first as they crossed the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.  His parents busied themselves with his brother and he left to find a compartment.  

Minutes later, Remus found him.  Sirius smiled broadly at the werewolf and received a grin in return.

"How was your summer, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Better than I imagined it would be.  Yours?"

"Fine.  Glad to be back though, you know?"

"Definitely.  Hey, when's the full moon?  Sorry, I haven't been keeping track very well lately," Sirius looked down apologetically.

"It's alright.  You don't have to keep track.  It's on the third.  I hate missing the first part of classes.  I hate missing any classes," Remus said candidly.  He didn't show much emotion, but it was more than he usually let through.  This close to the moon usually had the affect of letting more of the werewolf's feelings show through.

James flung open the door and grinned before slamming it shut and putting a locking charm on it.  They heard angry grumbles walk by out in the corridor.  

"Who'd you get with what already?" asked Sirius and Remus together.  The three looked at each other and laughed.  It was usually James and Sirius who spoke at the same time.

"Just some Slytherins trying to block my way.  They don't seem to taken with their own house colors though.  I mean, I thought they would have thanked me for giving them green and silver skunk-like hair."  They all laughed hysterically for about five minutes.  "So, how was your trip, Sirius?"

Sirius was confused.  Then he remembered what he had told James early in the summer and said, "Oh, good.  Lots of hiking, though."

"Yeah?  I hear they have some pretty good and fattening foods in Austria.  Did you turn it all down for a celery stick or something?  You're as thin as my broom!" James exclaimed, clearly suspicious of his story.

"What?  No, I-" Sirius was spared the need to come up with an excuse by banging on the door.  It was disturbingly similar to the banging on his bedroom door at home.

"It's Peter," said Remus.  

James opened the door cautiously and let Peter in, then looked at Remus open-mouthed.  "How?  How did you know it was him?"

"Two days to the moon, dear James."  James still looked confused.  Remus smiled a little sadly and said, "I could smell him.  Heightened senses you know."

"Oh.  Cool.   I mean, I know it sucks, but it's good there's some kind of up side right?"  James was smiling like an idiot.  The rest of the boys burst out laughing, not really knowing at what, but it felt good to be together and laughing again.  The subject of Sirius's trip was left alone for a while as they played games and told jokes on the train ride to school.


	10. Untitled as of now

Disclaimer in chapter 1 

**************

**Chapter 10:**

When they arrived and sat down in the Great Hall, Sirius was a little uneasy about the feast.  Even with the increased rations over the past week, his appetite was still almost nonexistent.  He didn't want his friends to worry about him, however, so he decided to take a bite whenever someone was looking at him and joke and laugh the rest of the time.  He was really in a surprisingly good mood, even with his growing apprehension, and he wanted to just enjoy the company of his friends and housemates.  

Once the sorting was over (Sirius had hardly noticed it going on except for his brother getting placed in Slytherin.  _Surprise._), Dumbledore stood and smiled to all the students.  He seemed to stand there and soak in the feeling of having the castle filled once again with the children he so loved.  Sirius could see it in his glittering eyes that looked upon him for a fraction of a second, but seemed to pierce through to his soul.  Sirius knew that Dumbledore could tell at least one of his students was almost drowning in the love and caring that radiated off the old wizard.  

"Welcome, students," Sirius shook himself as the wizard spoke, "to another year at Hogwarts.  A few announcements before your stomachs are filled with food and your heads filled with dreams for bed.  The Forbidden Forest is, as its name implies, off limits to any who wish to retain their life and limbs.  Mr. Filch would like to remind students that magic is not allowed in the corridors, along with a growing list of items, which can be found on his office door.  I believe no less than forty-three such items were added after last term."  He glanced at the four prank-loving Gryffindors and winked.  "I believe that is all I have to say at this moment.  Enjoy!"  If the tables weren't magically stabilized, Sirius was sure they would have groaned under the immense piles of food.

Taking small, but acceptable, portions of a few things, Sirius went about with his joking and laughing, eating slowly so he wouldn't get sick.  He ate all he thought he could handle and was pleased to see most of his plate cleared away.  For dessert he had a smaller piece of pie with a bit of ice cream on top.  He finished and leaned back in his seat, feeling very content to be home at last.

"Hey, Padfoot?  Are you coming up, or you gonna sleep here tonight?" Peter joked, holding a hand out in courtesy.  _Peter is so considerate.  If only he wasn't so shy, he could have so many more friends.  Well, he's got the three of us, and that'll be enough.  I'm promising myself right now to make sure he is always included and always knows he's wanted by us._

"I'm coming, just thinking how great it is to be home again.  You know?"  He smiled and accepted Peter's hand and put a friendly arm around his shoulder.  "So, Pete, what should we do tonight?"

Peter looked a little taken aback at being asked, as it was usually Sirius and James who did the scheming and Remus the actually planning.  Peter just hung around for whatever came.

"I-I don't know.  Maybe some games in the common room, then bed?  I don't  know about you, but all day on the train, then the big feast always makes me extra tired.  What do you think James?  Remus?" he asked catching up to the other two.  

"That sounds like a good plan, Wormtail.  I'm pretty tired as well," answered Remus.  He did look tired, but then it was only a couple days until the full moon, and he always looked rather haggard around this time.

"Relaxation in the common room it is!" said James enthusiastically.  Sirius snorted, then broke down in all out laughter.  

"James, my boy, you can get so excited over the simplest of things.  I can't wait till we get up there and you see Lily."

James blushed and mock punched Sirius on the shoulder.  "Shut up, you prat.  Besides, I'm done pining over her.  I've decided just to ask her out.  If she says no, I'll forget about her forever.  Although, who says no to me?" he added conceitedly.  They all had a good laugh at this and James pouted.

They reached the common room and found Lily chatting away with the other third year girls.  She was also including a little first year girl, who must have been a muggle-born by the way her shy eyes lit up at everything magical she saw around her.  After playing a few games of exploding snap and wizards chess, the four boys went up to the third year dormitory and got ready for bed.

"Hey James, I think you forgot something downstairs," said Sirius.

"Really?  What did I leave?  I have everything here, I think."

Remus, Peter, and Sirius all looked at each other and said in unison, "You forgot to ask Lily out."  They laughed hysterically when James turned a brighter shade of red than the bed curtains.

"Just kidding, Prongs.  I swear that I won't make fun of you for the rest of the week about Evans, if you ask her out by Friday.  After that, I'll show no restraint in the Evans taunts," promised Sirius.

"Right.  I will, and you'll be so jealous that I have the most beautiful girl in school, while you're sitting around by yourself," guffawed James.

"I have Moony and Wormtail.  That's all I need," Sirius said wistfully.  "Besides, you know I can have any girl I want.  I'm just not sure how to narrow the selection as of yet."

"Ha ha ha, Sirius.  Goodnight everyone."

"'Night, James.  Sweet dreams about you and Evans."  Sirius didn't need the lights on to know that James was blushing like mad.

After everyone said goodnight, they went to bed and three of the four fell asleep almost immediately.  Sirius lay away for a while thinking about how lucky he was to be here and have them as friends.  He drifted off into blissful dreams of which he had no recollection after waking.

The first day of classes was always full of chatter at breakfast as everyone looked over their timetables.  Sirius noted that they would be starting a new subject today, arithmency.

"Good, something new.  I was starting to get bored with the old classes.  I wonder what arithmency is like," Sirius commented to the others.

Peter piped in, "I heard it's really difficult.  I'm not taking it, remember?  I have muggle studies at that time."

"Alright, the rooms are in the same corridor, we can walk together after lunch!" said Sirius.  He was trying to keep his promise to himself to keep Peter included.  "After classes we'll wait for you, or you wait for us, alright?"

"Ok, sounds great.  We better get going so we're not late for transfiguration.  Hey, with the Hufflepuffs, that's not so bad. Maybe I'll look good compared to some of them," Peter said jokingly, but with a hint of truth.

"Don't worry about it, Pete.  You're as good as anyone.  You just have different strengths," reassured Sirius.

Remus joined in, "Yeah, don't put yourself down so much.  Listen carefully.  You. Are. A. Great. Person. Friend. And wizard.  Do you believe us?  Remember, Sirius is never wrong, so you have to be whatever he says," Remus chortled good-naturedly.

Peter returned Remus's remark quietly, "Well, Mr. I-don't-think-I'm-worthy-of-much-because-of-something-I-can't-control, perhaps you should start listening to Mr. Padfoot too.  I believe he has some decent things to say about you as well."  

"Why thank you, Mr. Wormtail.  I heartily agree that Mr. Moony should listen to us both.  Don't you think so Mr. Prongs?  Eh, Prongs?  JAMES!?"

"What?  Huh?  Oh, sure, yeah.  I agree with Padfoot."  James was quite obviously not even in the same world as their conversation.  He was too busy staring down the table at a certain red-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor third year.

"Right, let's go to class then," said Sirius holding back on any remarks.  He would keep his word about not teasing James until next week, but if the time came and his best friend still hadn't asked out his obvious dream girl, Sirius was going to hold  nothing back.  He even considered asking her out for him, but thought that might get him in more trouble than it was worth at the moment.

The first day of classes went as most first days go.  The teachers lectured on about what they expect out of their students, the students nod and ignore them, then a rushed first lesson in the last few minutes of the class.  The only thing memorable about this first day was walking in to transfiguration to find McGonnagal in her feline animagus form.  Sirius was almost exploding with barely concealed excitement at the prospect of learning about becoming an animagus.  He only calmed down when he found out that they would just be studying the properties and some theory, not the actual practice of becoming an animal.  Still, he paid attention more in that lesson than he had in any other lesson he could remember.  She mentioned a few sources, of which he wrote every one down to look up later.  He was a little disheartened when she told the class that it took the best witches and wizards at least a year to master.  Sirius figured it would probably take longer for he and his friends, since they had relatively little background in magical theory as it was, but he had no doubts that they'd accomplish their goal of accompanying their werewolf friend on full moons.

The second day of classes was the day of the full moon, and Remus was quiet, as usual.  The first class of the day was history of magic.  Professor Binns, their only ghost teacher, managed to make extraordinary wars of giants, vampire, and goblins about as exciting as the squabbles between two Hufflepuff first years.  Rumor had it that the man had gotten up to teach one morning and simply left his body behind.  This had apparently happened a few years before Sirius and his friends had arrived at the school.

As history of magic let out, Sirius caught up with a pale looking Remus, "Hey, Moony.  Are you feeling alright?  I mean, considering?"  Sirius didn't want to sound insensitive or anything, but he thought Remus looked a little worse than usual on a full moon day.

"Yeah, I'm alright.  You know, just having trouble concentrating on classes or anything else right now.  The stress of moving back and settling in again kind of aggravates the wolf, so this moon is going to be a little harder.  But it's alright, I'll be back to normal tomorrow.  Tomorrow.  Today is yesterday's tomorrow.  Tomorrow never comes.  Sorry for rambling… concentrations problems.  Did you need something else, Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled at his mind-wandering friend, "No, Moony.  Just making sure you're alright.  Do you want to work with me in herbology so you don't have to worry about lack of concentration?  I haven't worked with you in a while."

"Sirius, it's the first week.  Of course you haven't worked with me for a while.  You worked with me last year in potions.  Do you think we can work together again?  Will the new professor give us options?  Why did Professor Reynolds leave?  Hey, have you ever noticed that if you switch the 'p' and 'o' in 'potions' you get 'options'?  Er, you're looking at me funny… I'm doing it again?  See, this is why I don't talk on full moons.  Can't even follow a conversation."  He sounded highly disappointed in himself.

Sirius laughed lightly, "Don't worry, mate.  I like listening to your stream of consciousness.  You can always talk to me on full moons.  I don't care if you go off on tangents, ok?"

"Thanks, Padfoot."  They walked in the third greenhouse and stood together at a bench next to James and Peter who had arrived a few minutes earlier, because of James tailing Evans.

Herbology turned out to be rather uneventful.  They weren't working with any plants that poisoned, bit, screamed, or did anything remotely interesting.  Needless to say, Sirius and the others were pleased to get to their next class, which was a new one – Care of Magical Creatures.  Unfortunately, Remus wasn't taking this class.  He said that many of the creatures they work with can sense the wolf in him and get frightened or aggressive, and either way wouldn't be safe for the other students.  So, he had Ancient Runes at that time.  They all had astronomy right before supper together.  The midnight practical lessons would start the next week after reviewing theory the first week. 

Sirius, James, and Peter bid farewell to Remus when he headed to the hospital wing instead of the common room after dinner.  Sirius hated to see him have to go alone.  He always looked so sad and distant.  He hid his pain well, but for one who looked, there was a clear look of defeated acceptance in his eyes.  Sirius decided that he should really start getting serious about his animagus explorations.  As he got ready for bed, he made a mental note to go look for the books McGonagal  had mentioned.  He needed to figure out how to get into the restricted section of the library, because he was sure that most of those books wouldn't be readily available.  

After a restless night's sleep, Sirius woke to find Remus in the dormitory.  _That's odd, he usually stays in the hospital wing until at least after breakfast, if not longer._  He got up and was making his way to the bathroom when a sloppily written note caught his eye.

_Sirius,_

_Please wake me up for class in the morning.  I don't want to miss any classes the first week of school, even if I am half asleep.  Thanks, mate._

_-Remus_

Sirius looked over at the sleeping form of his friend and sighed.  He really looked like he needed the sleep, but Sirius knew he'd be even more unhappy if he missed his classes.

"Remus.  Hey, Remus, wake up.  Come on, mate."  Sirius gently coaxed his friend out of sleep and the werewolf looked up bleary-eyed.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, you wanted me to wake you up for class.  If you want to go back to sleep that's ok.  I'll take notes for you."

Remus snorted, "Right, like you'd pay attention for a whole day of classes.  I'm getting up."  He stretched painfully and stopped short, trying to steady his breathing.  Sirius could see lingering bruises on his exposed arms and legs.

"Hey, Moony, are you alright?  Maybe you should go back to Pomfrey for a bit."

"No.  No, I'm fine.  Just a little sore.  I'll be ok after a hot shower."

"Alright, then.  But promise me you'll go back to bed if you feel too bad later, ok?"

"Sure, Padfood, but I'm fine.  I always am.  We better get going if we want any breakfast."

"You may always be fine, but you don't usually go to classes the day after, you know?" 

After they were all ready, the four boys walked, rather slower than usual, to the Great Hall for breakfast.  In the Entrance Hall, they unfortunately met up with everyone's favorite group of Slytherins.  

Bellatrix was the first to speak, "Hello, cousin.  How do you feel being the only blood traitor in the family?  Even your little brother knows the proper behavior for a family of our status.  Isn't that right, Regulas?"

The boy looked nervous, but didn't want to appear weak in front of his new friends and housemates, many of which were his relatives.  "Of course.  Everyone knows that a pureblood shouldn't be seen anywhere near a mudblood, but here you are.  You know, mother and father will kick you out of the family soon if you don't associate yourself with the correct people."

Sirius laughed a wholly mirthless laugh, "If it were that easy to get away from our _family_, I would have brought home a troll my first year.  Don't trick yourself into thinking you're better than anyone, Regulas, because if you give in to what our dear parents say, then you are no more than a puppet.  At least I am capable of my own decisions.  Goodbye, Bella, Reg."  He ignored the rest and walked purposefully to the Gryffindor table with his friends close behind.  He sat down and immediately started piling food onto his plate.  His appetite was finally getting back to normal, and his rage served to further fuel his hunger.  It was bad enough that his horrible cousins were here, but having his only sibling also telling him how wrong his whole outlook on life was, was just too much.  He knew Regulas was a spoiled little prat who listened to whatever his parents said, but he'd always had some hope that he would see the faults of the family.  It seemed all hope had drained from Sirius when he saw and heard Regulas with the other Slytherins.  Eventually, Sirius stopped eating and pushed his plate away.

Remus leaned over and quietly asked, "Are you alright, Sirius?"

Leave it to Moony to see beyond my hot-headed anger at my relatives to know there is something actually bothering me.  I don't want to annoy him with my petty problems though.  I don't really even know what my problem is, other than I can't stand my family.

"Yeah, Moony.  I'm fine.  He's just an annoying git, eh?" _I smiled a little at him and he smiled back, but I could tell he knew there was more to it.  He dropped it anyway, because he seemed to know that was what I wanted.  He's so in tune with everyone around him.  How does he do that?  _

The group left for defense against the dark arts with full bellies and James and Sirius talking loudly.  Peter followed slightly behind James and laughed at everything he said.  Remus just walk beside Sirius, silent and calm, looking dead on his feet from his ordeal the night before, although with a certain air of awareness about him that the tired look could not vanquish.

After learning about a few dark creatures in defense against the dark arts, the boys went to divination.  Sirius was a little excited for this class, because he knew some divination had to do with astrology and star charts, and he loved to see his name written in the stars, so to speak.  He hoped Professor Kismet wasn't too much of a fraud; he knew that many who claimed to have 'The Sight' did nothing by burn herbs to give off fumes that befuddle the mind and make spooky horrible predictions.  Sirius thought it entirely idiotic to tell someone that they are going to die.  That seemed the most obvious thing, since mortal beings all die at some point . He just didn't understand why some people made up awful deaths, like murder or betrayal.  He entered class with an open mind and left just over an hour later in a mixture of laughter and disappointment.  The class was going to be easy, just make stuff up, but the down side would be not learning anything.  Despite what most of the professors and other students thought, Sirius Black really did enjoy learning.  He just tended to catch on to things very quickly, so he would get bored in class and make his own entertainment.

They had lunch next, and Sirius saw that Remus looked extremely tired.  In fact, when he sat at the table he didn't even notice the food in front of him.  He appeared to be willing himself awake and upright, and if his concentration wavered for a second he'd fall asleep right there in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Moony.  Remus!  You should go up to bed, mate.  Don't worry about potions."

"Thanks, Sirius, but we have a new professor and it's the first day.  I can't miss it.  I'll be ok.  I just need to eat something."

"Ok, but after potions you're going to bed.  It's the last class of the day, and you don't have to get up for supper either.  I'll go to the kitchens with you later and get something to eat.  Agreed?"

Remus smiled softly, "Agreed, Padfoot."

They discussed the new potions professor.  There were rumors that he wasn't actually that great at potions, but adequate enough to teach.  Other rumors were going around that the old professor was called up by the Ministry to do research on some top secret project.  Whether either of these were true seemed to be up to the listener, because the other professors wouldn't confirm or deny anything.

When walking to the dungeons, they ran into Lily in a corridor.  She was smiling widely and had a package in her hands.  

"Hello, guys," she said shyly.

"Hi, Lily," responded Sirius, Remus, and Peter at the same time.  James looked a little stunned.  He recovered quickly with a 'hello' of his own and smiled at the small girl.

Remus was leaning almost imperceptibly on the wall, but Lily quickly noticed and saw how sick he looked.  

"Remus, I don't mean to be rude, but are you feeling alright?" she asked politely.

Remus only smiled at her, "I'm fine, Lily.  Just a little tired today."

She smiled again, "Good.  Would you like a bar?  My mother sent them to me.  They're chocolaty delicious!"  She giggled at her own comment, "Sorry, that's what my sister and I always used to say about them when we were little."  She seemed saddened when speaking of her sister, but smiled brightly again when Remus said he'd be delighted to have one.

They each had a bar (Remus had three), and continued on to class.

Upon entering the dungeons, the new professor directed them to choose seats in groups of two.  Sirius and Peter sat together and James and Remus sat right in front of them.  Sirius was fairly good at potions, although he rarely gave much effort, but he did try to help Peter understand and get good marks.  James was also not bad at potions, like Remus, but neither of them were great.  They usually got the potions done correctly, but not anything spectacular, like Snape.  It irritated James and Sirius that their main Slytherin enemy had such an affinity to the subject in which they both did most poorly.  Of course, being the poorest subject for James and Sirius meant they were still in the top portion of the class, but that didn't mean much to them.  They liked to be _the_ top, not close to it.  However, they didn't care enough to put any extra effort into it, so got very little sympathy for their complaints from Remus and Peter, who both studied quite a bit to get average marks in that particular subject.

"I am Professor Travis Peni.  Today, we will be making a Wit-sharpening potion.  I will select one person from each group to test the potion at the end of class, so you would do well to make it correctly.  Instructions are on the board.  Ingredients in the store cupboard.  Begin."

Sirius and Peter began working at once.  Peter was bringing ingredients while Sirius started cutting them up how they needed to be.  James and Remus were also working quickly and accurately.  Sirius thought Remus looked paler than he had at lunch, but decided it was the different lighting in the dungeon.

At the end of the hour, Sirius was selected to drink in his group, and James in the other.  After drinking the potion, Sirius found his mind was able to follow one train of thought much easier than normal.  He could change topics quickly in his mind, but nothing got jumbled in between.  He thought this might be a nice help for exam time, even though he didn't really need the help.  Maybe for Peter though, he gets so flustered during tests.

James, on the other hand, was laughing his head off.

Professor Peni walked up to their table and looked directly at Remus.  "Why did you exchange knotgrass for aconite, Mr. Lupin?"

"I-I didn't mean to, sir.  I must have picked up the wrong package by mistake.  I'll clean this up and take James up to the infirmary, if you like."

"That won't be necessary.  Mr. Potter, drink this."  Between laughs James drank the solution handed to him.  He sobered up quickly and looked around a little embarrassed.  "The change of ingredients made this an inebriation brew instead of a wit-sharpening potion.  Class, you might as well write that down.  Now, Mr. Lupin, for your foolish mistake and for interrupting class, I would like you to sample Mr. Snape's potion.  Perhaps with a sharper wit you will do better in the future."

Remus lost all remaining color at that moment, and drank the goblet full of potion handed to him by Snape.  

The bell rang as he drank and the rest of class filed out of the room quickly.  Sirius waited for his friends to gather their supplies.  Peter and James headed for the door and Sirius got up to go, sure that Remus was right behind him when he heard a door slam.  He turned around to see that the professor had disappeared into his office and Remus was sitting on his stool, seemingly trying to steady his breathing and focus his eyes.

"Remus?  Hey, are you alright?  What's wrong, Moony?"  Sirius was getting worried at the lack of response.

"I – can you take me to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, of course.  What should I tell her the problem is?"  Sirius was _very_ worried at this point.  Remus had _never_ asked to be helped to the hospital wing before.  Nor had he ever sounded so weak.

"Aconite – remember? Same as wolfsbane."

"Shit!" shouted Sirius as he finally put everything together.  Even with the wit-sharpening potion, he'd forgotten that little piece of first year potions.  Remus had just been poisoned.  Wolfsbane was deadly to anyone by itself, but in certain potions it was safe.  For werewolves, however, the plant was always poisonous in all known potions.

Sirius urgently helped Remus up to the hospital wing and was carrying him down the last couple corridors.  He burst through the doors and saw Madam Pomfrey jump three feet in the air.  It would have been very humorous if his friend wasn't dying in his arms.

"What happened?" the nurse asked upon seeing who Sirius was holding.

"Wolfsbane – aconite in potions," he panted out.

"Set him here.  Do you know how much he ingested?"

"Er… I'm not sure.  I don't think more than one leaf's worth… Should I go get Professor Peni?  He's the one who made Remus drink it.  He must not have been told about Remus's lycanthropy yet."

"I'm afraid he has been informed.  I shall have to speak to the Headmaster about this.  I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you are aware of Mr. Lupin's secret, considering how you tend to know things, and be places, you shouldn't all the time."

"Of course I know about Remus.  It's kind of hard not to figure it out when you live with him, you know?  Is there anything I can do for him?  Will he be ok?"

"Actually, if you could go and fetch the Headmaster, I would greatly appreciate it.  Do you know where his office is?"  Sirius nodded.  "Alright, the password this week is 'Fizzing Whizbees'.  Please go quickly."

Sirius left the wing amazed that he'd been given the password to the headmaster's office.  But he figured that could be changed at any time, so it really wasn't such a big deal.  He thought it a bit odd that the password was a new candy just released this past year, but then again, Dumbledore wasn't exactly your average, everyday headmaster either.

He found his way to the stone gargoyle and went up when the passage opened.  The door opened before he even knocked, because Dumbledore was just leaving it seemed.

"Sirius, what may I help you with?" he asked with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Sir, Madam Pomfrey wants you.  It-it's Remus.  He drank a potion with aconite…"

The sparkle dimmed and Dumbledore indicated toward the stairs, "Lead the way."

Sirius was relieved that he wasn't told to go back to his dorm.  He led Dumbledore to the hospital wing and sat as close as he could to the bed Remus lay in, without being in the way or noticeable enough to send away.  When Remus was stable enough to leave for a while, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore went in her office to talk.  Sirius was left with instructions to yell for her if anything changed with Remus.  He gladly accepted the chance to help his friend and sat next to him.  He didn't quite know what to do or what to say, so he started talking, rambling really, about anything and everything and nothing at the same time.  He rambled on for about fifteen minutes when Remus began to curl up into himself.  He was still unconscious, but looked to be holding his stomach like it was in pain.  

"Madam Pomfrey!  Something's wrong!"

She and Dumbledore rushed in to the room and she quickly started saying spells and administering potions.  Finally Remus's body relaxed and the nurse looked up to Sirius.

"Has he had any contact with silver?  Would there have been silver in the potion also?"

"No, I don't think so.  There weren't any silver shavings out even.  And the potion he drank was Snape's.  That greasy git – I mean…er… anyway, he's perfect at potions.  He'd never mess one up.  I have the list of ingredients, but the only one Remus mentioned was the aconite.  Why?  Does he have silver in him too?"  Sirius was much more aware of the threats of silver to the werewolf than the poisonous plant.  Remus had a large scar on his left leg were a silver wire had gotten wrapped around it.

"I can detect some traces of it.  It's not much, neither was the aconite, but the two combined seem to have a pronounced effect, especially considering what day it is.  It is such a small amount, my first guess would be from food baked in silver-plated pans.  However, Hogwarts discarded all cooking utensils containing silver before Mr. Lupin joined us.  Well, that will have to wait for now.  I will have to keep him here at least over night, possibly for a few days depending on when he wakes up."

"Madam Pomfrey, do you think I could stay with him?  There's no one else in here, and he hates having to spend time here in the first place.  I just think it might be easier for him if he wakes up I the middle of the night if I'm here, you know.  I can tell him what's going on and –" he was cut off by a silencing spell from the witch.

"You're going to start hyperventilating, Mr. Black.  I don't need another patient at the moment.  If the headmaster approves, and you do not get in my way, you may stay until I tell you otherwise.  But you must take care of yourself.  You will go have meals in the Great Hall, go to classes, and bathe.  I'll not have you sitting here for the next two to three days damaging yourself while your friend gets well.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am.  Thank you!  Oh, right… er, Professor Dumbledore, would it be alright?  I mean if I do everything she says?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled once again and he chuckled to himself, "I don't see why not.  I'll inform your roommates as to where you are."

Dumbledore left and Madam Pomfrey coaxed another potion down Remus's throat.  She muttered something about drawing the silver out of the blood, then left.  Sirius wasn't sure what he should be doing, again.  So, he went back to rambling on about anything that came to mind.  A while later James and Peter ran in, matching looks of concern on their faces.

"Dumbledore told us what happened.  Sirius, I think I know where the silver came from."  James stopped to catch his breath.

"What? Where?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we were coming down here when I saw Lily with her bars again.  Only this time they were out of the box and I could see the tray.  Sirius, it's a silver plated tray.  I asked her.  She looked at me a little funny, but I obviously didn't tell her about Remus.  She asked if I'd seen him and gave me a few more to give to him.  I, er, ate one and Pete at one on the way here.  Is he gonna be ok?"

"I-I don't know.  I think Pomfrey thinks he will, but not for a few days.  I think it has something to do with the timing, because he's already weak from the transformation last night, you know?  So…"

"Hey, Dumbledore said that you're staying here tonight.  Is that true?"

"Yeah, I just don't want him to be so confused if he wakes up.  If I'm here, then I can tell him what's going on.  Plus, you know how much he hates being here.  He'd probably try to bolt the minute he realized where he was."

Peter asked, "Why didn't he say anything during class when he saw the ingredients list?"

"I don't know, but he did switch them, so maybe he thought it would be ok," answered James.

"That bastard knew what he was doing," spat Sirius.

"What?" asked James and Peter as one.

"Professor Peni, he knew exactly what he was doing.  Knew Remus was a werewolf, and anyone with basic knowledge knows that wolfsbane is toxic for werewolves.  I mean, where'd he think the name came from?  Oh, just because he had it written up as 'aconite' doesn't mean anything.  I'm gonna get that prat.  When Remus is ok again, I'm going to get him."

"No, you're not.  We all are.  He can't go messing with one of us and expect the rest of us to just take it.  He may be new, but he must have heard that from at least one of the other teachers."  This vehement comment surprisingly came from Peter.  Perhaps it was because he knew what it was to be picked on, and Remus stood up for him on numerous occasions, just like James and Sirius.  This was more than just being pointed out in class though; Remus could have died from what that man did.  

"You're right, Pete.  We're all going to get him, but first let's make sure Remus is ok," added James.

The three of them sat around Remus's bed until supper when Madam Pomfrey shooed them out for food.  Afterward, she let them stay until curfew, then made James and Peter leave for the night.  Sirius had gone up to the tower right after supper and gotten pajamas for the night.  Madam Pomfrey didn't seem too pleased that he was actually going to stay, but didn't say anything as he had the Headmaster's permission and he really was staying out of the way.  Pomfrey turned out the lights and told him to go to sleep, then went in her office where she had a sleeping room.

Sirius crouched down by Remus's head and whispered, "Hey, Moony, I'm going to go sleep on the bed right next to you.  If you wake up and need anything at all just wake me, ok?  See you in the morning.  Goodnight."

Sirius crawled into bed and fell asleep quite quickly, despite his worry.  His sleep was wracked with visions of Remus screaming in pain from poisoning or being shot with a silver bullet.  Then just the pale face of his dead friend.  Sirius awoke with a start, but didn't make a noise.  He was in a cold sweat and his heart was pounding out of his chest.  He had to check.  He leapt out of bed again and put his hand on Remus's warm forehead.  He breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to watch the up and down motion of Remus's chest for a long time.  Finally, he went back to bed and had no more dreams that night.

*****

**A/N:** Hi, to the two people who may be reading this.  I just wanted to apologize for any typos or glaring errors in this chapter. I didn't have time to edit it tonight, and I probably won't all week, but I wanted to get it up anyway.  So, sorry about mistakes, but please review anyway!  :)


End file.
